Quest for the Ten Gems
by Cathy Bloom
Summary: Prince meets peasant in this adventrous tale of saving the gems from the evil sorcerer


Quest for the Ten Gems  
By: Cathy Bloom  
Status: complete  
Pairings: Midii Une and Trowa Barton  
Rating: PG - little bit of violent content   
Content Warnings: violent content that not too much, but just enough  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing under any circumstances, but I do own this fic.  
Please do not steal my stories or ideas on any intention whatsoever.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of a Quest  
There once lived a girl named Midii Une.  
She was a wandering peasant, too young to be alone. Behind this girl lived  
a forbidden past that she only knew of, but never told anyone. She wasn't a mistral,  
but a journey activist, looking for adventure when she had the chance, but none ever  
crossed her way. She was, indeed, strange, for no one knew of such a person   
(especially a girl) to withdraw such courage when she had nothing to draw it from.  
Her wishes were to be granted on a normal night, upon which she was   
wandering in a familiar town, Champagne. She was deep in the forest, exploring for   
she had nothing else to do, when she heard low voices coming from a lighted area.   
No one ever camped in the middle of the forest at night unless they had something to   
say or do important. This made the peasant curious, and she hid behind the bushes,  
watching the mysterious men talk.   
"I've heard," said one deeply, "That just the other day, a powerful wizard died  
from natural causes. But some people say he boasted about having the power to live   
forever, which makes no sense since he died. Also," he continued rather fondly, "it   
is said that when he died, some people noticed he died without his powers."   
"Oh that story, about the Ten Gems? Yes, it is rather strange, but everyone   
knows it's just a fake story."   
Midii's curiosity kicked into a rapid mode, hoping to hear more. But there   
was only silence, for the fire was put out and the voices lingered away, fading into   
the darkness. Midii was left in the shadows, but the stillness shattered a few minutes  
later, when a voice said, "Don't move." Midii, ignoring the command, turned around,   
but immediately felt something sharp poke her back. "Are you without hearing? I told   
you to not move. You thought you could get away from spying on them, huh?" There was   
silence as he tied her hands behind her back. But before he could finish, Midii kicked  
him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Then she took off running, hoping  
he wouldn't come to right away. "Hey stop!" he yelled, but she didn't. Her head racing  
with frantic thoughts, she jumped between trees, pushing low branches out of her way.  
Suddenly, she tripped, sending her body to the ground. As she struggled to get up, she  
felt something scrap her leg harshly, but she ignored it. Before she could run though,  
a blue light shone through the bushes, and she was forced to turn around. Her eyes made  
out a blue pigment hidden behind the trees, which engulfed her whole being. She tried   
springing forward, but the blue boundary wouldn't permit it. Instead, it closed in on   
her leg, and what was once bleeding, turned into a normal state. After that, the blue  
light dispersed, and Midii was once again left in the dark. The soldier had seemed to  
give up trying to find her, so it was now safe to look at what had healed her leg. It  
seemed impossible, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught a faint blue light just  
beginning to fade. She hauled herself into that direction and found a shining blue gem,  
half hidden in the dirt. She enclosed it around her fingers, and pulled - so hard, she  
went stumbling backwards with it. When she finally got herself straightened, the gem had  
suddenly begun to glow again, and this time, Midii stood to watch what it was going to do.  
The gem had turned into a necklace, a blue opal embracing the gold underneath. Midii put   
it around her neck, and the glowing stopped. "Just a fake story? I think not," she said to  
herself, and continued to walk deep into the dark forest.  
==============================  
No, this can't be. He pulled back his bow and arrow, and leaned forward to read   
the map he was holding. Yes, the Blue Gem was found, and it wasn't by him. He winched in   
pain from the blow he had received from finding his last gem, and put the map away. Blood  
had clotted under his belt, and he could feel himself go dizzy again. Whoever found this  
Gem, he was going to find, and since the person was very far, it wouldn't be too hard to  
get.   
=============================  
Morning had dawned on the face of the forest, and Midii was just coming out of  
the wooded land. It hadn't been a hard journey, since she explored the forest many times  
before. She decided to rest, for she had been on her feet all night, and it was hard to  
maintain her balance. She sat on a rock, grasping the Gem and examining it. "I wonder how  
you work this thing," she asked herself, and before she could say anything else, an arrow  
whizzed out of nowhere, just missing her arm. Midii looked up, pulling the arrow that had   
pinned her to the tree, and held it fearlessly in the air. "Show yourself, coward! Can't  
even face me to kill!" The forest was empty from her point of view, but when she turned   
around, she was faced with the sharp end of an arrow, ready to be launched. "Give me the  
gem," the person said, making Midii look at the death she was going to face. "You want   
the gem, you come get it." The person dropped his bow and arrow and threw a fist that almost  
knocked Midii to the ground, if she had not blocked it with her arm. She then kicked him  
hard in the stomach, which he could no control over. He grabbed him stomach and fell to   
his knees. Midii took the bow and arrow, pointing it carefully at the person's head, but she  
noticed he was suffering a bit too much, for her kick wasn't that hard. She let him fall to  
the ground, and seeing blood, got to her knees to see if he was still alive. Indeed he was,  
but hardly, so she took the gem from her neck and placed it on his stomach, for she didn't   
know what else to do. The gem suddenly glittered, and the familiar blue ray appeared, healing  
the man's stomach. The ray dispersed, and the man was yet again faced with the arrow. "Give   
me a good reason for me not to kill you," Midii said in a low voice. "I needed the gem to help  
me heal my wound. I never intended to hurt you; I just used the arrow to deceive you so you   
would give the gem up without a fight. I guess I judged too quickly." Midii held back the   
arrow, then put it down. "Good reason," she mumbled, and stuffed the gem into her small sack  
that she carried by her. She began to walk away from the person, when she heard him say,  
"That's it? You aren't going to hurt me?" Midii turned around, wearing her satisfied look.   
"You gave me a good reason, which saved your life." The person got to his feet and straightened  
his tunic. "I see you are interested in finding the ten gems too. Trowa Barton," he said,  
coming closer to the peasant. "Midii Une," she answered, but there was no courtesy on her  
face. There was no trust in this meeting anyway. "What's this I hear, you are finding the  
gems too? And how did you know I had found a gem?" Midii asked and Trowa smirked, his green  
eyes glittering mysteriously. "That I will tell you if you come along with me." "And exactly  
why?" Midii challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because I already have two."  
Midii's eyes opened wide, and she pressed her lips together. Trowa reached into his sack   
and brought out two gems as big as his hands, shining brightly and beautifully. Midii reached  
out, and Trowa turned so that the gems were out of her reach. "Only if you come with me."   
Midii hesitated, thinking it over. If she came with him, she was risking her trust and her  
life, but if she didn't then would be turning down the greatest adventure ever. Finally,   
she said, "I'll come with you. No lies about this journey though." Trowa patted her shoulder.   
"No lies."  
=======================  
A hand reached out, stroking the snake comfortingly. "Where's the map?" the figure asked  
a goblin, who came hobbling in. "Gone sir, with I think, the apprentice." The figure shook  
his head in dismay. "Well, then, you know what that means." The figure reached for a book   
on the shelf, pulling it out and blowing the dust off. The cover read of Spells, courtesy of  
Dragons' Books. "If the map is with the apprentice, then we must track him down. Send the   
bridge goblins out while I find a potion," it ordered, and the hobbling goblin bowed before  
closing the door behind him. "If that brat gets his hands on the gems before I do, there's   
no hope in me ruling the whole world," the figure pondered to itself and returned to looking  
for a spell.  
  
Chapter Two: Mermaids' Cove  
"Now this gem," Trowa said, pulling out a gem with black and red mixing together  
in favorable swirls, "is called Dragonsblood. The wizard created this one for understanding  
dragons and controlling them." He set it down, and Midii reached for it. "It's really pretty,"  
she commented, feeling its weight between her fingers. "You seem to know the wizard very much.  
Were you his son?" "Apprentice," Trowa corrected, resting against a lone rock and crossing his  
legs. "He taught me until his death. He also told me of the map where you could find the area   
in which the gems are found." "So that's how you knew I had the gem," Midii said, fascinated.  
"That's right. The wizard created the map right after he sent the gems out all over England.  
He wanted me to find them so that it was fair, and word got out. The gems are true, the   
stories aren't." Trowa leaned over to get a drink from the river, and was surprised when Midii  
gave him a cup. "You might as well have manners when I'm around." Trowa looked at the cup,   
and, taking it, scooped some water from the stream. As he drank, Midii looked at his map,   
studying it silently. "Did you know there's a gem at the bottom of this stream?" she asked,  
and Trowa stopped drinking. "You're not kidding," he said, taking the map. Sure enough in  
black and white, it said there was surely a gem at the bottom of the stream. "It's one of   
the most powerful ones," he muttered, and took a look at the blond peasant who was watching   
her partner carefully. "The purple gem is there. You can become invisible when you hold it."   
Midii reached into Trowa's sack and took out the other gem he had - the White Gem. "You said  
this one could make you invincible, right? Let it make you breathe in water." Trowa took it,  
and, holding out, thought hard. Suddenly, the forces encircled him, and just as he was going  
to receive the power, Midii touched the gem too. "Think about breathing under water," Trowa   
whispered, and Midii closed her eyes, thinking and thinking... and found herself underneath   
the freezing water, breathing as if she was living on earth's air.   
Trowa pointed downward, and they dived, the water whizzing around them. Just as they  
reached the bottom though, something tough brought Midii spinning out of control. "What was  
that?" she asked, but the blow came again, and she saw a vicious face behind her.   
"Vercelin's Goblins!" she heard Trowa interject, but the blow came again, almost hitting   
her head. Finally coming to her senses, she kicked her opponent, and swam to Trowa's side.  
There were five goblins to the most, all of them large and wearing tough armor. Trowa had  
taken out the White Gem, but before he could activate it, a goblin charged, and the Gem fell  
out of Trowa's hands. Midii dived to get it, but something caught her, and she was reeled  
back. "Let go!" she screamed, but could feel the grip tighten. She noticed that Trowa was   
in another goblin's hands, so she felt around herself and took out her small dagger. She   
stabbed her holder and the grip lessened. Her chance was taken, and she leaped to Trowa's   
goblin, stabbing him in the eyes. As Trowa and she swam away, the goblins had gotten angrier,  
so they followed close behind. "My God, they're fast!" Midii exclaimed, and Trowa nodded.   
"Search over there, we'll try to find it while we look for the gem. Try to distract them!"  
Trowa said, and swam away from the girl. The goblins were close on her trail, so Midii swam  
deeper. The river had gotten darker, and it was hard to see, but her feet touched ground   
earlier than she expected. Tired but still breathing, she walked on the riverbed, looking   
around for anything that could seem shiny. She caught sight of two glowing eyes, and dashed  
up, too frightened to know what it was. But whatever it was, saw her, and was close behind.  
She swam past the goblins, which had caught sight of the thing too, making a swim for it.   
Midii, her limbs tired and beat, stopped wading and dropped to the bottom. She lay close,   
and noticing that nothing was chasing her, began to walk again, slower and steadier. She   
suddenly stopped, noticing the ground was melting under her. "Trowa!" she yelled, but was   
caught into the sand before he could hear or see her.  
Sinking, sinking, she went, the air in her throat tightening. If only she had  
the White Gem with her... She finally touched the seabed again, but it was only for a   
moment. Water keep her from feeling the tightness she was in, and she soon found out that   
she was in a hidden cove underneath the riverbed! "How strange," she said, rising to her feet.  
There was no limit to the water, so she walked forward, hoping nothing was bad up ahead.  
Suddenly, she stumbled upon a sign, saying in bold letters: Mermaid's Cove. "Mermaids?!"   
Midii cried, and suddenly found herself begin to rise, her body lifted by air bubbles.   
Soon, she was above the surface, breathing on normal air and could feel herself turn very  
tired. She swam to a mere log, grasping on to the wood. Sprays of water drops grasped   
Midii's face, making her look away, and once she looked back, she saw a spear being held   
to her face. "Who are you and why have you disturbed the mermaids in their secret cove?"   
Midii could see green hair flowing behind the spear, and so she answered, "I stumbled on   
this by pure accident. I'm sorry if I have disturbed your people, er, merpeople," Midii   
apologized, and the spear was lowered. "You seem very honest about the situation, come   
with me," the mermaid said, taking Midii's arm and swimming across the waves that appalled  
the very being of the peasant. Finally they stopped, and Midii could feel land again.   
"I am Aragona," the mermaid introduced, and sat on a rock. "This is the Cove of the Green Seas'   
Mermaids," she continued. "Total accident, miss. You see, I was looking for this gem, and these   
goblins were chasing me and a friend of mine..." "A man?" Aragona asked, smiling interested. "Um, yes.  
Anyway, I see these two red eyes, and start swimming away, when I fall to the sea bed again and   
find myself sinking into this cove." The mermaid smiled; glitter hanging from her hair and arms.   
"Very amusing story you have come with," she praised, and dived into the water. "Is your friend   
by any chance, Trowa Barton?" Midii flushed, getting curious again. "Why, yes. How did you know?"   
"I didn't, but if he doesn't find you in the river, then he'll come down here." Aragona disappeared into   
the water, and Midii was left in silence, which made her observe the cove. It was made of   
mother-of-the-pearl, its walls glittering with the reflection of the water. Corrals stood lifted above the  
surface while fish swam by. Suddenly, Midii saw something rise above the surface, and she put her  
feet behind her. "Trowa!" she said with relief. The young man waded to the rock Midii was sitting on.   
"Missed me? I was only gone for ten moments," he joked, climbing unto the rock. Aragona appeared again  
with a couple of other mermaids, smiling and giggling. "Something tells me, they only came because  
of you," Midii muttered, and Trowa smirked. "It seems you are right," he replied. "Welcome back,   
Sir Barton! We have just heard of the terrible news that the wizard died," said one. "We thought you  
would never come back!" another interjected, and was shushed by Aragona. "Who's she?" someone  
said, and Midii's eyes opened wide. "A friend. You ladies still serve seaweed?" Trowa tried to distract,   
but the mermaids had climbed unto the rock and started examining the blond peasant. "Well, this is really  
sight! A girl adventuring to our cove!" A mermaid laughed mockingly, and Midii gave Trowa a pleading face.  
He just shrugged his shoulders and started talking to Aragona. "Can you catch? You look so pale and thin!"  
the same mermaid asked. "Maybe it's because I am pale and thin?!" Midii practically screamed. Suddenly,   
something swatted her face, and due to the impact, fell into the sea with a loud -splash! -. She recovered,  
hearing the loud laughs as she wiped the seaweed off her face. "That was some catch!" she heard, and there   
were more laughs. Disgusted and had enough mocking, Midii walked on the shore, almost wishing she hadn't  
been there at all.   
Her icy blue-green eyes blurred with angry tears as Trowa came to sit next to her   
on the strong corral. "You all right?" he asked, dangling his legs into the warm water. "How   
could you let them do that? I thought mermaids were supposed to be nice," she asked, her voice  
cracking slowly. "You have to remember this is their cove, their place. I can't boss them   
around, telling them what to do," Trowa said, quietly. There was silence as two tears streaked  
Midii's face without shame. "Hey, it's okay," Trowa said, putting an arm around her. "You can   
always show them how it's done." Midii looked at Trowa, growing inquisitive. "What are you  
trying to say?" she finally asked, and Trowa just smiled. "The purple gem - Aragona told me  
that it was around, is surely in the sea monster's cave. You see, their trouble is that when  
the sea monster appeared, the mermaids weren't able to get out of the cove, so they've been  
starving for some time lately. And if you kill the sea monster, you'll earn both the purple   
gem and the mermaids' respects. And I also did manage to find the white gem," Trowa said, and   
Midii had to fall for it. "Give me a knife, and I'll show those mermaids how it's done." Trowa  
nodded, and it was settled that she, Midii Une, was to slay the sea monster.  
The ground above was let loose, and Midii appeared, holding a heavy sword and her  
breath. "I'll be here when you need help," Trowa said, but Midii shook her head. "No, this   
is my fight. If I get hurt or even die, it was worth it." Trowa wasn't allowed to say anymore  
because Midii had entered the cave. She held the sword firmly in one hand while trying to see  
in the dark with her eyes, but it was hard to make out anything. Suddenly, something slithered  
past her, and her hands grazed scales as large as her head. Trying not to fear, she started   
poking the dark with the sword, but nothing happened. She was suddenly pushed out of the cave,  
and dragged in a merciless crush. She finally broke free, squirming freely in the water.   
Purple scales surrounded the poor girl, and she swam out of the thing's reach as quick as she  
could. Two red eyes glowed in front of the girl, and she had just enough time to escape   
the jaws of the enormous thing. She started swimming in one direction, and it followed in   
close pursuit. I can't keep swimming like this, she thought, and plunged the sword right  
between the eyes of the sea monster. It squirmed away, giving Midii enough time to take   
the sword and drag it down the sea monster's body, cutting it in two. Instead of blood,   
purple ooze stained the water, making Midii turn away. She was just about to spring into  
the cave, when something held her back. It was Aragona, her eyes glistening in the frayed  
water. "Look," she whispered, and Midii had to look up. What she saw really baffled her,  
for the purple ooze was suddenly taking the shape of a gem. The sea monster had suddenly   
completely changed into the gem, and it floated in the water above their heads. Midii swam  
up and caught the gem, immediately sending purple swirls around her and her neck. When   
all was cleared, she was suddenly raised to the surface, and floating down the river.   
Grabbing unto a lone branch, she swung herself to the ground and lay on her back, gasping  
for air which came to her rapidly, making her choke. Then she passed out, and all went black.  
======================  
"So, you're telling me, that the goblins are suddenly gone?" asked the figure,   
letting the snake wrap around his arm. "There was a mysterious sea monster, as I was told,"   
answered the small goblin, his head down. "You know I don't want to get mad, right Ore?"   
the figure asked, giving the Spells book to Ore. "No sire. I'm sorry. It won't happen again,"   
Ore said, and looked at the book with a curious face. "Make the potion I marked right away,"   
the figure said, holding out a bony finger. "Yes sir, I'll have it done quickly."  
"You better, or I'll have to replace you - literally," the figure added, and Ore went out   
of the room hurriedly. "If he fails on this, you'll be having a nice feast," the figure   
said to his snake, which hissed loudly and sounding satisfied. "It will be soon... it will   
be soon."  
====================  
"Midii."   
The voice seemed stronger than the pain that was circulating through her body at the  
moment. She winched once, then twice, then did nothing more. "Are you all right?" She was in   
someone's arms, but when she finally opened her eyes, she saw two familiar green eyes shining   
down on her with care. It was surely Trowa Barton. "I think, ow, my head hurts and I'm wet,"   
she said, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, aren't we all?" Midii opened  
her eyes wide, as she saw the mermaids surrounding her and Trowa in the river. "Thought we   
should say good-bye and thank you for saving us all before you move on in your journey,"   
Aragona said, and the mermaids in return nodded. Then, they all dived back into the water,   
not intending to come above again. "Where are going next?" Midii asked, her head still resting  
on Trowa's shoulder. "Where ever the next gem is. And next time, I'll find it." "Yeah, you  
do that," Midii said, and closed her eyes again.   
  
Chapter Three: The Maze of Secret Avalon  
The princess sat on her throne, rather uncomfortably. She had been waiting for the  
old sorcerer to come down any moment now, but no one showed. Finally, she stood, her eyes   
dancing with impatience. "Sorcerer Vercelin! Are you coming down or not?" There was a shuffling  
of feet, and a tall, dark figure came down the spiral staircase. "Your apologies, your majesty,  
something came up." The princess fell back on her throne, watching the old man fall on one   
knee. "What is it that you want to talk about?" the sorcerer asked, looking at the princess   
with intense boldness. "The people, they're soon going to riot over the castle, generally   
trying to get me off the throne, all because of you." "But it is not my fault you let your   
brother glee your own court, it is your own responsibility to take care of the brat!" The   
princess stood, but said not a word. Finally she said, "Triton only left because he didn't   
like you, so I couldn't stop him." The sorcerer neared the brunette, smiling. "Don't worry,   
Princess Cathrin, everything is going to be all right. Your kingdom will be saved right   
after your coronation of being Queen." The princess nodded, and dropped a few gold coins into  
the sorcerer's hands. "Do all you can, Vercelin, or else I'll have to go with my brother   
request to have you hanged in the gallows," Cathrin said, sending him off with a wave of her   
hand. "Your my last hope on this," she added quietly, but Vercelin heard all the same. He   
knew being evil had its advantages, and this was really going to be sweet. They just wait  
and see.  
========================  
The sun had begun to set, so Midii and Trowa built a fire so they could study where they were.  
Once the sky had completely changed into a darkish blue, Midii had the fire going smoothly.   
"So, have you found what gem is in this area?" she asked Trowa, studying his fallen face.   
"Yeah, but it isn't a very easy one to get," he answered, and Midii snorted. "Which gem isn't   
hard to get?" she asked mockingly, and Trowa had to smile. "None. Now, this is the orange gem,  
the gem of confusion. You see, its powers make the person have the ability to confuse another,  
making them most invincible to almost anything." Midii listened with great interest.   
"So trying to finding it takes great mastering, as what the wizard had told me," he continued,  
and stared into the burning ember. Midii watched it too, thinking of what the gem would do  
to confuse the two. She turned back to Trowa, and finding him asleep, smiled and laid down,  
soon drifting off into deep slumber.  
Midii soon awoke by Trowa shaking her arm roughly. She lifted her upper body to sit upright,  
making Trowa move back a little. "What is it?" she asked harshly, trying to see in the dark  
night. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I saw an orange light come from over there." Midii   
leaned forward, seeing a glimpse of orange. "Let's go, we don't have much time until the   
light fades," Trowa said, helping Midii to her feet. Now Midii was fully awake, so she had   
no trouble keeping up with Trowa in the dark. Finally he stopped walking, and Midii was forced  
to stop too. "There," Trowa whispered, almost silent to the wind that was blowing. There was   
an orange light for sure, but instead of a gem, low and behold, right in front of them stood   
a brick maze, almost hidden behind the trees. "We have to go through that before reaching   
the gem?!" Midii asked, and Trowa slowly nodded. "Come. There isn't much time before the gem  
closes its rays again." They walked into the labyrinth, and were immediately surrounded by  
stonewalls. "The wizard said that this is the confusion it would build upon a person, but  
the deception can be turned around by knowing the walls with care." Midii didn't understand   
what Trowa was trying to say, so she kept quiet to make him not ask whether she knew or not  
of what he was telling her. Then, taking his hand followed him past the walls that were  
building their way through. After what seemed like forever, Trowa stopped walking and Midii  
peered in front of him. "What? Why are we stopping?" Midii asked, immediately panicking.   
"Don't worry, we've come to a ladder." Ladder? Sure enough, there was one, but it hardly   
reached the height of the walls that it was leaning against. Being unable to move it, Midii  
volunteered to get up upon the wall. Trowa gave her a jump-start, and she finally made it   
on top of the hedge. It was narrow, but big enough to let the girl stand, so she took a   
look around, surveying the maze with amazement. "There are other ladders and some stairs are  
evolving around a black hole in the center of it all!" Midii said, and right away the   
walls grew higher. Midii fell from the shock of the sudden movement, and was caught before   
she could reach the ground. Trowa let her down from his grip, releasing her to make her   
reach the ground once again. "I guess the gem knew we were cheating," she said, looking at  
the height the walls had grown. "Well, it is supposed to confuse us, and if we keep this   
up, we'll be running around into dead ends," Trowa said, and Midii suddenly grabbed unto   
his arm. "How's about we try using the purple gem to go through these walls?" she suggested,  
and Trowa took out the gem. "Let's do so." He chanted a few words, and light dispersed   
from the center of the gem. In moments, they were invisible and could go through the walls   
with ease. But something didn't feel right. "Trowa, did you hear that?" Midii asked, stopping  
in between walls. "Oh no," was all Trowa said before a hideous came into view. Half-centaur,  
half-beast, the creature started charging towards them. "It sees us!" Midii said, running  
past walls and walls of solid concrete. Trowa, instead, just stood there, looking at the beast  
with gleaming eyes. "Don't just stand there, Trowa! You're going to get killed!" Midii  
screamed, but could only watch Trowa shake his head. The creature suddenly went through  
Trowa, making him crash into the wall behind the archer. "How-?" Midii started as Trowa   
came back into regular view. "Simple. Everything here is for the purpose of confusion. If  
you play along with it, you're going to get yourself more confused. When you act like you're  
not confused, you will be reared near the end where the orange gem is placed." Midii smiled  
at her wise partner, knowing he was right. "Where should we go next?" she asked, coming   
closer and into view. Trowa took her arm and led her past some gorges and plants.   
Calmness had flooded into the maze as soon as the sun rose high in the blue sky. Midii   
watched the back of Trowa' head in dismay and fatigue. She had kept quiet during the times when  
Trowa had to stop and look at the map to see where he was going, but this was becoming too  
much to handle. "Have you noticed that we are going in circles?" asked Trowa suddenly. "More  
like the maze is turning around over and over again," Midii replied, too hot to be angry. "And  
it is also shrinking," Trowa said, and Midii could think of nothing more terrible at the   
moment. "How long do we have until this darn maze shrinks out of view?" she asked, a little   
too roughly. "We have until dawn, it says so on the map," Trowa said, and Midii groaned.   
"We're never going to get out!" she screamed, and collapsed on the grass. Trowa sighed and   
got Midii back on her feet. "Please Midii! This is not the time to be resting!" Midii groaned  
again, but continued to walk behind her partner. "I still say we should have..." Suddenly   
the sound of water made Midii's mouth water. "Do you hear what I hear?" she asked, running to  
the sound. "Water? Is that what you hear?" she heard Trowa asked, and she shouted a yes.   
Trowa followed the peasant until she stopped. "Stairs," she whispered, and immediately started  
to climb them. Trowa suddenly knew that this was a trap and pulled Midii back. Before Midii  
could complain, the stairs immediately disappeared, turning into another wall. "Impossible!"  
was all the peasant could say. "Very clever, this gem is, but there is always another way  
out," Trowa said, and walked around the place a bit. They were surely in the middle of the   
maze, for the space was wide and roomy. "We've been going around in circles! What are you  
looking for?" Midii asked, but before Trowa could answer, Midii had yelped and disappeared out  
of view. "Midii?" Trowa asked, and he too was warped into another place far beyond where they  
were.  
Trowa tumbled into the place, but was able to land on his feet. The first thing   
he heard was running water and Midii stir in the blue-lit space. "Are you okay?" he asked   
approaching her. "I think so," she said, as Trowa lifted her into his arms. They listened   
in silence as the water continued to fall down rocks around them. "What do you think that is?"  
Midii asked, almost in a whisper. "If I'm not mistaken, we're in the Secret Avalon, the garden  
of many secrets." Midii rose to her feet, feeling Trowa's hands let go of her. "Gosh, it's   
beautiful," Midii said, watching the reflection of the water glow on the rocks above her.   
Suddenly, the water sounds stopped, and the ground started to rotate. "Ask where the orange gem  
is," Trowa told the peasant. "Why me? Couldn't you do it?" "That would throw the whole rotation off.   
You arrived here first, you ask." Midii pressed her lips together, then bellowed, "Secret Avalon, where  
is the orange gem, may I ask?" The rotation suddenly halted, and the water started to run again. Suddenly,   
Midii could hear whispers among the sounds of water, and she heard, "Upon the end of this garden my dear."  
Midii suddenly caught sight of Trowa's sack, which was glowing brightly with the gems containing it. Trowa also  
saw it and knew it meant that something was reacting on the power of the gems. He took out the purple gem,   
since it was glowing the most, and did the chant of the Purple Gem. Once they were both invisible, Trowa and   
Midii could see four ladies, all dressed in different shades of blue. "The wizard has spoken," said one of them, and   
they stood, hovering over the water. "Wizard Telone has said that his apprentice would be here, he just didn't   
say when," another said, and they smiled. "Welcome to the Secret Avalon, where all secrets and futures are to be  
revealed," they said in unison, "we are the four Stars of Avalon." Trowa, who thought it was a good time to speak, said,  
"We are honored to be in your presence. But we must ask, are you truthful to your predictions?" "Surely, always   
accurate," they said, and Midii smiled. "Well then could you tell us exactly where the orange gem is?" she asked.   
One lady came nearer to them. "The orange gem is beyond this river, which leads outside the maze, but there you   
will meet the most feared challenge yet. Since the "creature" has been there, we have found no peace within this Garden.   
Could you help us be free again?" Midii perked at this, and turned to Trowa. "You don't have to find this gem, I know   
you wouldn't like it finding it anyway," Midii said playfully, but Trowa, being his same self, said, "We could do that, in   
return for your help." The Stars smiled and wished them luck.   
Trowa and Midii had followed the stream for about three miles or so, watching the water that looked tempting  
to drink. Twice, Midii tried to sneak a sip, but Trowa wouldn't permit it. The water changed from blue to green to black  
before they suddenly caught of sunlight peeking through the cracks above them. "Sunset!" Trowa said harshly, and he   
started to run, making Midii scamper after him. "We're running out of time! If we don't..." Suddenly, the ground started  
to shake, and a familiar shape took place outside of the exit to the maze. "The creature!" Midii yelped, and she and Trowa tried  
to get out of its way, making them both panic. Trowa, in his rush, dropped the sack containing the gems, and its contents  
spilled out. Midii pounced after them, throwing them aside before they could be smashed. But because they began to   
shine, the creature tried to get to them before Midii did. "Get out!" Trowa yelled, but the warning came a bit too late.  
Midii was rammed into a far wall, the impact making the side of her head start to bleed. She lay there, holding her head  
and moaning. The creature began to charge again, but Trowa had taken hold of its horns, and wasn't going to let go. At  
first he was surprised that he could feel the creature, but he remembered the wizard telling him that when you play along   
with the orange gem's power you will be sucked right into it. So, Trowa let the thing go and started avoiding it, picking up  
the blue gem and making his way to Midii. He heard the creature's hooves pounding on dirt floor, and instead of trying to   
run away, he placed the gem beside Midii, making it start to glow. Just when the rays had appeared, the creature neared   
the light, only to be eliminated into small particles that went into thin air from the rays itself. When the blue waves dispersed,   
Midii was still holding her head, but no blood or wound was to be found. "Well," Trowa said, picking her up, and holding her  
in his arms, "that was certainly an event." Midii nodded, dazed. "Let's just find the gem and get out," she said, and Trowa  
helped her up the rock steps leading to the maze.   
Midii and Trowa searched the whole night, but found nothing. "I guess the orange gem knows we're confused, so it   
is just making us try harder," Midii said, hopelessly. "Don't worry. If at least one of us isn't confused, it won't work its powers   
on us too hard." "How could you say that? We've just -" Before Midii could finish, she tripped, and landed hard on the dirt  
ground. "What was that," she said, scowling and frowning a bit too much. "A rock, not a gem," Trowa said, and helped Midii   
up. "I didn't see no rock before, and we have searched this ground about a thousand times! How could it have gotten into the  
center of the road?" "The rotation! This is the only rock that was actually rotating with the land, right? So..." "The orange gem!"  
Midii said, and picked up the rock. Sure enough, the orange gem was underneath it, half buried in the dirt with its barriers  
shining. "This little thing got us into so much trouble in one day," Midii said, as Trowa picked it up. Swirls of orange exited   
from the barriers, making the walls surrounding them disappear into the gem. When all was clear, Trowa was still holding the  
gem firmly in his hands. Putting it into his sack, he smiled down at his partner. "Too much trouble, but it means so much,"   
he said, and taking Midii's hand, continued on their way through the plains.   
  
Chapter Four: Troubled Anticipation   
Trowa and Midii had been traveling for some time, and when they found they were in Northern France, determined  
that they were in trouble. "Midii," said Trowa one day, after sitting down on a log, "It seems that the Moors have invaded  
this part of Europe, and if they find that we are Franks, they are most likely to kill, if not, torture us." Midii listened, her eyes  
growing wide. Trowa nodded, feeling the gems inside his sack. Five was what he felt, and after what seemed like forever,  
looked up at Midii again. "Why don't we go to a nearby town for food?" Midii smiled, knowing Trowa wasn't going to buy  
anything, just borrow. "Why don't we?"  
On their way there, Midii picked a flower, pulling its petals off with interest. "You never told me anything about y  
ourself," Trowa said, making Midii drag her mind away from the flower. "Truth is, I never told anyone about me," she said,  
throwing the flower to the ground. "You think you could tell me?" Midii looked at Trowa with curiosity. "Yes, sure." She   
quieted herself, looking at her feet as they continued to walk down the road. "My father was a poor noble, hardly owning any  
land. If he didn't, it was because he had to sell it. My father married my mother who was a peasant. She later died after giving  
birth to my second brother. After six years, my brothers were kidnapped and found dead by the roadside. No one found their  
murderer, but everyone suspects it to be a Moor. My father died of a broken heart, but everyone thought he had left town   
for a business trip or something. I had my ways in telling that story, and managed by myself, making some people understand  
what I was going through but never really telling the truth." She stopped talking, and they continued down the road in silence.  
"So how about you?" Midii asked, picking up her head and eyeing Trowa's green eyes that looked vague. "I, well, um..." He   
stammered, clueless in what to say. Suddenly, a cart zoomed by, almost running them over. Trowa shook his fist at the person,  
but the man never turned around. It was if he were trying to get away. "Something's wrong," Trowa said, frowning, and before  
Midii could ask any questions, he was flying down the street.  
=======================  
"The Moors are once again in Northern France," a personal post boy told the princess, and she frowned bitterly.  
"I thought the forces were supposed to drive them out," Cathrin said. "I guess many people didn't like the way you ruled,   
and they joined the Moors." Princess Cathrin's patience shattered, and she had just enough steadinesses to tell the boy to   
get out now. Once outside, the doors were closed, and the sorcerer suddenly snapped into the room, clouds of smoke   
foaming as he did so. "That was really nice," the sorcerer, and the princess took that as an insult. "You would lose patience   
too if you are losing your people to the enemy," Cathrin said, folding her arms. "I can gather as many soldiers as you want,  
but the journey to northern France would be about two days," the sorcerer said, and Cathrin pondered a bit. "Yes," she  
finally said, looking up at the sorcerer, "I will allow you to do so. Prepare the army and drive the Moors out the best you   
could. Martel will do the rest." And with this the sorcerer disappeared, making Cathrin alone again.  
======================  
Midii ran as fast as she could, making her lungs work harder than usual. "Trowa! What's the matter?" she asked finally,  
almost missing the bit of air she intended to take in. Trowa suddenly stopped, and Midii could see that looking ahead was   
already answering her question. The whole village was burned; dead bodies lying on the ground, some hanging in nearby   
gallows, burning with the flames that lit the air and polluted the sky with smoke. "My God... the Moors?" Midii asked, standing  
by Trowa's side. "No doubt," he said, staring hard into the flames. Suddenly from behind, yells of murderous people filled the  
air, making them turn around. Horses' hooves stomped the ground, creating grappling smokes of dust surround them.   
Without hesitation, both of the wanderers were lifted unto the horses' backs, their hands held behind their backs. "Let us be   
off," Midii heard one of them say, and the rest obeyed. She feared the worst for both Trowa and her, for there was no telling  
what these savage men would do to them.  
They took them to their fortress, which was just plain and shallow compared to the other European castles.   
"This way," one person said, forcing Trowa and Midii to move forward, and leading them to a nearby brick room. Inside stood  
the caliph, the highest ruler of the Moors. "Well, what have we here? I can tell by their faces that they are not willing to join   
our clan." Trowa frowned at this, but Midii remained expressionless. It was better not to look excited or bored as she felt  
inside, since she didn't trust these people. "We could let them suffer humiliation before killing them," one suggested to the   
caliph, and he nodded. "Very well said. You," he said to Trowa, giving him a sword that everyone could see was blunt.  
"Show your skill." Trowa took the sword, ignoring the blunt tip and faced his competitor, a broad, tall knight with a pale  
and evil face. He held a sword that seemed to cut even the heaviest metal, since it glimmered with the same evil light like   
its possessor's eyes. Seeing the blunt sword in Trowa's hand, the knight smiled crookedly, showing Trowa he was going to   
either kill or injure him badly. He took the first thrust, which missed Trowa since he jumped away, giving him enough time   
to graze the top of the knight's head. The knight heaved a blow, still missing Trowa, who in turn, drove the sword into the  
side of the knight. Though wearing chain mail and the sword being blunt, the dull sword stabbed the knight thoroughly,   
making him fall to Trowa's feet, dying. Two guards seized Trowa, but the caliph merely laughed haughtily. "Take the dying   
knight out, this one will be better to keep for our jousting match. I'm sure the rest of the knights will gladly fight you." Then,   
still smiling, the caliph turned to the maidens. "Take this one," he said, and it was clear he was talking about Midii, "and dress   
her as a lady. She will be the prize for the knight who wins." With doing so, he dismissed the others out of the room. The two  
wanderers were given separate rooms that night, and nothing else was said until later on in the night.   
No, he thought, sweat clinging to his bangs. "Ready to give up?" the knight asked, halting his horse. "No, its just that -"  
"Don't give me excuses or complaints, Barton. You want to win this, you got to act like it." Trowa frowned, but didn't make  
his mood apparent to the knight. He just simply threw the sword in the air, and catching it, flung it at the knight who was lucky  
enough not to get stabbed. "Hey, that's cheating!" the knight laughed and Trowa shook his head. "You said no excuses or   
complaints," he said, and dropped the shield he was holding. "That's enough for tonight, thanks." The knight walked behind  
Trowa in quiet steps. "Cloudy night, is it not?" the knight asked, and Trowa shrugged. "Possibly, but I doubt that it would be."  
The knight suddenly grabbed Trowa by the shirt. "You, your name isn't Trowa Barton, is it?" The question stunned Trowa,  
but he just slowly nodded. "My name is as pure as you see me." "And that can be just as a pure lie." Trowa frowned, studying  
the knight's face. Suddenly it caught him that he was strangely familiar, his smiling face and deep dimples... "Dei? Dei Gratica,  
is that really you?" The knight let go of Trowa, his hands and knees shaking uncontrollably. "Yes, that's my name, and may I  
ask, Triton Bloom, are you he? For you fight and act in similar ways." Trowa frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"What ever happened to that young chap anyway?" Dei asked, while thinking, "He was such a lively person in Cathrin's   
court..." The sound of Cathrin's name made Trowa winch. "Triton grew up," he finally said, and the knight locked eyes   
with him in shock. "So you are the Triton Bloom that everyone is looking for! Why haven't you gone back?" Dei asked,   
his eyes bulging. "Why haven't you? I'm surprised you turned to the enemy instead of your friends," Trowa said, and Dei   
bit his tongue, realizing Trowa had beaten him in his own game. "Because everyone else was. They named me the youthful  
Blue Knight when I joined, and it was that I had remained for so long. I haven't returned to Cathrin's court because I knew  
only Triton actually was the leader, and when he left, everything fell apart." Trowa smiled at this, and watched as Dei ran   
a hand through his black hair. "But the Moors happily accepted us as we were, and everyone is now happy." Trowa picked  
at his chain mail, still feeling the weight of the sword in his hand. "You haven't changed, that's for sure. You were always   
quiet but stubborn, and still you are. I'm actually surprised you still remember the moves I had taught you when you merely  
eight." Dei stopped talking, his pause looking back at hard memories. "Funny I don't see the same in you," Trowa said back,  
darkly. He stared into the orange sky, brimming with cool air. "I'll meet back with you here at exactly dawn. Don't be late,  
or else they'll get mad and store you with the fiercest hounds," Dei said, and started to walk away. As they departed, Trowa  
looked back at the well-developed young man who had been his personal trainer decades before and smiled. The memories  
flooded back and Trowa suddenly felt himself become Triton Bloom again, and that suspended his feelings a bit. Then he  
started back to his tent, the morning sun peeking behind the mountains.  
Midii Une took her seat next to the Duchess Mirana, wife of the caliph, Duke of White Bearings. Midii's lavender  
outfit was but the fittest of beauty, and since her face was already pretty, it was apparent she didn't need the dress to be  
anymore prettier than she was. Even from this fact, she was to wear something other than her wandering clothes, which  
they had certainly burned in the furnace. The seats were the highest in the committee, and since the jousting was about to  
start, she had no chance in getting away. It was of this that she had no choice but to sit and stare at the dirt below. Soon,  
the knights entered, carrying their lances and sitting proudly on their steeds. It was not until she saw Trowa's bangs that   
she became relieved, watching him on his horse colored a lovely shade of brown. He was the red and black knight, on   
which the Duke received gratefully. "Let us cheer for the newest of our jousting knights," he had said moments before," he   
has proved himself well and fit for our clan." And then tournaments began, boring Midii as she was served a chicken that   
she didn't touch. Her mind was only dwelling on Trowa to win the match and leave, but when the Yellow Knight threw her  
a carnation, she bit back her thoughts and smiled at him. Then, the jousting began more sooner than was expected. First,   
the yellow knight challenged the green, winning the first round. Since bloodshed was forbidden on that tournament, Midii sat  
back, her body relaxing, for then Trowa wouldn't have to die or get hurt. Then the blue knight fought the red, but just as if   
it turned out he was going to win, he injured the red knight by slashing his stomach, which looked like he did that on purpose.  
The caliph then let the guards take the blue knight out, making the stadium boo and taunt the already humiliated knight. Midii  
sat back, watching, her eyes on Trowa's outfit that followed his movement. He was fighting the yellow knight, the winner and   
the last competitor. If he won this, then he would take Midii out of this dreaded place of bloodshed and grief.   
Trowa lifted his sword once he got to the ground. Only seconds before, he had knocked the yellow knight off his  
steed, and was racing to pick up a sword from his Paige. "You shall surrender to me, Barton," the yellow knight grinned.   
Trowa shook his head at this and made the first thrust. The yellow knight jumped back, his hood falling and a blond ponytail  
toppling over as it did so. "You are not going to tell me what to do," Trowa muttered, grimacing his teeth. The yellow knight  
smirked, thrusting his sword forward, but Trowa blocked the point by his shield. Then he kicked the sword out of the yellow  
knight's hands, pointing the tip at his neck. The yellow knight looked up in shame, knowing everyone's eyes were on him.   
But Trowa noticed he was looking only at one individual, and looking in the same direction, saw Midii, her eyes riveted on   
Trowa only. Knowing what the yellow knight wanted, Trowa kicked the sword, making it land by the feet of the yellow knight.  
"You want to show yourself, am I right? Prove your strength," he said, as if reading the knight's mind. The knight picked up   
his sword with a questioning look, but that face turned into a fierce frown. He finally did a thrust, and the jousting continued.   
Trowa, blocking the blows from above, noticed his strength fade from his body. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and   
making it seem as if the yellow knight hit the sword out of his hands, made the sword fly out of his hold and land somewhere  
near the grounds. Surprised at this, the yellow knight jumped back, facing his opponent with questions in his head.  
"I surrender," Trowa yelled, and the crowd stood up and cheered. And to the yellow knight personally, "I trust you will take   
good care of her, ne?" The yellow knight stood back, his eyes bulging in shock for letting it be apparent he wanted Midii all   
along, but before he could say anything to Trowa, the red and black knight was up and walking to the door that lead out of  
the stadium.  
Midii couldn't believe it. She had seen it, but it couldn't be true. Trowa had purposely let the yellow knight win, but  
for what reason? The knight would be arriving by her side to take her down, but she would have none of it. The Duke and  
Duchess were smiling at her, and she could feel herself go red. "All is well, Lady Une, don't you agree?" the Duchess asked,  
her gray eyes staring into the peasant. "I could agree, but that would be lying. I enjoyed it, but I do not like the idea of being  
won off like a toy at a festival. I am not a doll, but a girl and a human being. I wish you people would understand that," Midii   
said, and caught sight of the yellow knight leaning on the side of the wooden beam holding up the tent. "Now, if you'll excuse  
me, I'm supposed to be a prize, so the winner has come to take me." Midii got up, and holding her dress, walked down the   
steps, avoiding the yellow knight the whole way down.   
Trowa raced into the forest, feeling the horse jump hurriedly through. He knew that he could trust the yellow knight   
with Midii, though he knew that the yellow knight wouldn't give a damn to help him in any way. He knew Midii would really   
hate him for it, but he also knew it was for good reason. Just moments before, he had seen the other gems glow, telling him   
there was another gem nearby, but where? There was only one way to find out... suddenly, Trowa caught sight of a band of   
soldiers from a far distance. They wore the same symbol of Cathrin's Court, making Trowa's eyes darken a bit. The horse  
had stopped jittering, so Trowa could see who was leading them... "Vercelin!" Trowa hissed, seeing the old sorcerer's face  
behind the thick dark cloth he was wearing. They certainly were going to attack the Moors, for their chant of war was being  
said everywhere. Trowa realized he had left Midii in danger, making him turn the horse back to the camp. Forget the gem, it  
won't go anywhere. His only priority was Midii and her safety, and he was risking it all for her at each step he came closer   
to the camp.  
"Dei? Where are you going? And so poorly dressed?" Midii heard the yellow knight stop his sharpening of the sword   
in his hands and ask someone. She turned, and seeing a Spanish face, observed the two as they chatted. "The Duke exiled me  
from the camp." "But you can't go! You're one of the best knights he has!" "Ah, but you are also forgetting I cheated in the   
jousting match." There was silence, and Midii followed the ex-knight with curious eyes. Suddenly, she saw something glow   
beneath his clothing. "Hey! Stop!" she cried, and Dei took one look at her and started to run. She tried to follow, but the   
dress slowed her down, making her stop as she watched him run into a nearby forest. "Coward!" she yelled, and heard   
someone chuckle behind her. She turned, her eyes flaring. "Exactly what do you think is funny?" she asked the yellow knight,  
who automatically shut up. "I just thought-" "Just thought? Ha! I know you didn't really win me, Trowa let you for some   
reason." The knight frowned and turned back to sharpening his sword. Midii leaned back on the tree, watching him do so,   
her eyes watching how frustrated and tired he looked. "If he let me win, then he will come back," the yellow knight suddenly  
said, making Midii turn her head to him. "Is that so? Then I guess I should wait, huh?" she replied, and was surprised to see  
him by her side. "That could be, since there's nothing else to do." He towered over her and she tried to turn, but his eyes   
were mesmerized on her, so there was no use in trying to. He hovered above her head, but before he could come any closer,   
she caught sight of Trowa, riding like the world was coming to an end. "Trowa!" she cried, running to him, totally relieved for  
getting out of the yellow knight's area. Trowa reared the horse, climbed down, and received Midii gratefully in his arms.   
"Midii, you have to get out of here, right now!" Trowa said as he released her, and Midii riveted her gaze to the yellow knight  
who wasn't watching the two at the moment. "I guess so..." Before she could say yes, there was shout and Trowa fell, an  
arrow pinning him to the ground. Arrows showered the air, and Midii just barely made it before getting hit. Trowa pulled   
at the arrow that only skimmed his skin, climbed back unto his horse, took out his sword and started riding at a high speed.  
Midii felt herself thrown against the ground by someone, and her head was pulled back, a knife gleaming in the hand of her   
murderer. But before it could slice her throat, someone came from behind and stabbed the man, pulling Midii away. It was   
the yellow knight, his green eyes burning with deep ember. "Go find Trowa! He will get you out of here..." He was suddenly  
hit from behind, and Midii was dragged again, making her struggle to break free from his grasp. The soldier suddenly pulled  
out a long sword, holding it in the air. He finally let it down, but instead of hitting Midii, it hit the yellow knight, who had come   
between the weapon and the peasant. As he fell, his murderer also followed - Trowa had shot him with an arrow from behind.  
"Come on!" he yelled, after seeing the dead body of the yellow knight. Midii obeyed, her body shaking and hard to stabilize.  
They then started off to the woods, but before reaching the edge of the forest, a soldier took out his sword and sliced the   
horses' legs off as it passed him. The horse fell, and the wanders also did so. As they rolled on the ground, the soldier forced  
them to their feet. Taking a swift look at Trowa, the soldier suddenly gasped and fell to his knees. Soldiers also seeing   
Trowa fell to their knees, which didn't effect the fight since the Moors were gone by now. "What are they doing?" Midii asked  
her partner, who was also horrified. "Prince Bloom has finally returned to his courtiers," one said, and Trowa bit his lip at  
this. "Who is this Bloom you talk about? I am no such person," he replied, but everyone could tell he was lying. "You must   
return to the castle with us, Princess Cathrin..." At the sound of this name, Trowa ran away into the woods, Midii close behind.  
Whatever he was hiding was going to be discovered, for he could not hide it forever.  
  
Chapter Five: Unfolded  
It was not until noon when Midii had found Trowa, who was sitting by a creek. As she came closer, he began to speak.  
"Ten years ago, I was once known as a prince, a great and wise prince that everyone loved. But my sister thought of only  
herself and brought in a sorcerer who drew all evil into the court, making most of our people flee to enemy forces. I too did  
not agree with hiring this man, and threatened to leave if my sister didn't rid of him. But she never did. Finally, I slipped out   
of the castle and out of her life, not intending to be a man and face my real enemy.  
"For once, I was alone and free. I then met a wizard who taught me to know most of the magical world, introducing  
to mermaids and dragons and magic. When he died, I decided to be a wanderer and archer, for my sister would surely find   
me if I didn't abandoned the cottage I shared with the late wizard."   
Midii listened to what he had to say, shaking her head slowly. "But you were a prince..." "A prince with no one to rule  
over. So why don't I just become a common? It's a much easier life anyway." "No, actually it isn't." Midii rested on the grass  
next to him, looking up at the sky that was covered by branches. "It's living for yourself in the real world..." "Exactly how I   
want it," Trowa said, suddenly getting up. He helped Midii to her feet and they continued out of the woods and into a clearing.  
"Where's the next gem?" Midii asked, trying to get Trowa's mind off the subject. "Dragon Mountains, the most deadliest of the  
mountains around. There are only a few villages there, and the dragons usually sweep by to pay the villages a visit for cattle   
and livestock. But if that's where the next gem is, that's where we will go." Midii nodded, following Trowa up a path through the  
mountains. All of a sudden, boulders came rolling down, and they had to walk along the sides of the mountain. When finally  
reaching a waterfall, Midii stopped to wash her hands while Trowa overlooked the plains below. He observed Cathrin's castle,  
painful memories cascading his mind. He abruptly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the concerned eyes of the peasant,   
who looked at him in a hurtful way.   
"Listen," she said, and they both made their breathing silent. There were movements behind the waterfall, and a horned  
head appeared through the falling water, making Trowa reach for his sword. "Show yourself you cowardly dragon, or else I   
shall stab you right now without a fight!" The dragon replied, "I am not looking for a fight. I plan to stay here until you two pass,  
but I will only let you go if you promise not to tell anyone about my hiding place." Trowa growled, but Midii stood forward,   
courage painted on her face. "Why hide when you are utmost bigger than us in every way, dear dragon?" she asked, and the  
dragon came forward through the water. The wanderers could see that the dragon had been starving itself for many weeks  
at a time before getting a small snack. "I am sorry if you don't understand, but I am hiding from you humans, since dragon  
slayers are all around this place. Just yesterday, they captured three dragons, drowning them in the lake just overlooking that  
castle. I'm afraid that if I leave my place, they will surely see and kill me." "You shant be afraid, for we are also in danger of   
being caught. So come out, no one will see," Midii said, and the dragon sat on the sunny slope. "It has been a very long time  
since I have seen the sun, it's been a terrible year for me," the Dragon continued, and Trowa came closer, still not trusting  
the huge dragon. Its scales were of the finest black pearl, eyes as red and yellow as the pigment of the sunset, and its fangs  
long and fierce. "My name is Brigs, and my ancestors are known to have been the best dragons of stealers in all of Europe,   
but that was before the dragon slayers came to live in these mountains. Dragons now live in fear because of them, and I doubt  
if they do not find us, then we should surely die from hunger." Midii was just about to say something, when the gems started  
to glow again, and Trowa reached for his map, which was stuck in his pocket. He unfolded it, and seeing there was a gem   
in the Mountains, put the map away. "Brigs, do you know of the gems of the Wizard Telone?" he asked the dragon, and the   
beast nodded. "But since I carved a back way to escape in my cave, I have no room for gems or gold. So, I don't even bother  
collecting." The wanderers' faces fell, and they said their good-byes to the kind dragon while starting down the mountain.  
"You know what's funny? The gem we are looking for is the same gem that the other gems had sensed back in the   
Moors' camp. Only this time, somebody has gotten hold of it." Midii then remembered the knight named Dei, whom she   
saw had something shining underneath his clothing. After telling Trowa this, the archer pondered for a bit. "Dei, you say?   
Your thought of him having the gem may be correct, but first we must find him." Suddenly, there was a yell, and something   
that looked like a spear was thrown, startling both the wanderers. Midii, who was at the edge of the pathway, lost her balance  
and went falling down to the ground below. She managed to scream and heard Trowa call her name before she cracked   
some branches and fell into a small pit below, where she was knocked out cold.  
Trowa raced back up the pathway, trying to see Midii through the trees. Finding this useless, he continued to scamper  
up the mountain until he reached the waterfall. "Brigs! I need your help!" The dragon's head peeked from behind the falling   
water. "Ah, the fearless archer has returned, but where is thou's partner who was so gentle and kind to me, appears to be  
missing from thou's side." "That's what I came to talk about, "Trowa said, trying to keep calm. "She fell from the edge of the  
pathway, and there was not enough time to climb down and find her. Could you swoop down and call me if you see anything?"  
Trowa asked, and the dragon stirred. "Of course," he said, and off he went into the common sunset.  
Midi awoke soon afterwards with a beeping headache and her body covered in bruises. She then saw someone stir  
in the dark and asked, "Trowa?" She heard the figure reply no, and into the sunlight appeared a hideous figure with eyes   
steep and its mouth slobbering. Midii coiled in fear, but before screaming for help, noticed that the face was really a mask.  
She reached out, taking the mask away and noticing recognizable features. "Dei?" she asked, and the person dropped his   
jaw. "Lady Une! What are you doing in my cottage?" he asked, as Midii got herself in a sitting position. "Something startled   
me, making me fall down here," she said, rubbing her neck. "Oh, that would be me. I was practicing my throwing arm, and   
I guess a spear slipped." He paused a bit before saying, "I am just a bit curious, Lady Une, about Trowa Barton. How is he?"  
Midii was stunned by the question, for it came a bit soon, but answered anyway, "Silent. Stubborn I guess. Why?" The   
ex-knight shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he looks a bit familiar." Midii remembered that Trowa was really a prince, and said,  
"Maybe because he is someone else?" "So he's told you, but I bet not the whole story." Midii riveted her gaze at the  
Spaniard. "Did he tell you I was his personal trainer many years before?" Dei asked, and Midii shook her head slowly.   
"He was Prince Triton Bloom, brother of the haughty Cathrin. He was one of the wisest rulers, but when their parents died  
in a carriage accident, Cathrin became the ruler of France, making most of the townspeople angry. She had hired a sorcerer  
named Vercelin, and he either fired or killed anyone lower than he was. Triton remained Cathrin's successor, but one night  
he ran away, I guess to a wizard that lived in northern France, where he changed his name to a dead soldier's and became  
an archer. Other soldiers, like myself, changed their names as well and fled to the enemy. I'm surprised he has only told you   
he was only a prince." Midii frowned, biting back words of hatred. "Where's the young lad now?" Dei asked, making Midii's  
frown wider. "I don't know. Maybe he got lost finding me, or he's not looking at all. But whatever he's doing, I hope he gets  
it in his head I only fell a couple feet, so I'm okay." "And lucky too. You could have broken your back, and it appears you   
haven't, since your sitting up," Dei said, and Midii flushed deep red. They then gathered bundles of sticks and repaired the roof  
of the small cottage since Midii made a hole in it when she went through the roof. Afterwards, Dei made a small fire to sit by,  
as the sky grew dark with gathering clouds.  
Brigs returned minutes later, saying he had made a thorough search, but had found nothing. "Do you mind if you search  
again, with me in your claws, so that I can see if she's around?" asked Trowa, not giving up hope. "There is not a doubt in my  
mind that you shouldn't but it would be best if we flew low so that the dragon slayers will not see us." "Good idea. I fear time is  
against us for it is the other gems I need help finding." They then were off into the fading orange sky not turning back for them,  
even if it was dangerous.  
"I have come here to take up the sport of hunting dragons," Dei said, holding a warm glass of water to his mouth. Midii  
watched as he held the cup to his lips, immediately thinking of Brigs. "Why such a sport when you get nothing out of it except  
the deaths of a very endangered species?" she asked. Dei put his cup down, thinking about the question. "I am not a fool, Lady  
Une, but a very experienced person. I know what is right from wrong." "Then you would know it is wrong to kill dragons,"   
Midii said soberly, and Dei frowned. "It seems that you have met a dragon along the way, for a damsel would never say such  
things about a dragon without being manipulated with thoughts of dragons being good," Dei argued. "They are not all bad!   
You just have to know who you are dealing with!" Midii practically yelled. "Tell me where this dragon is, for he manipulates  
minds as naive as yours into thinking he is good," Dei said, making Midii rise to her feet. "Monster!" she yelled angrily, and   
in a quieter tone, said, "If you want the dragon, you are going to have to find him yourself." Suddenly, there came a loud noise  
outside that rattled the trees, making Dei rush to his window. "I guess I don't have to look far," he said, grabbing his spear   
and large bow before running outside. Midii followed, looking at the dragon that soared in the unlimited sky. She suddenly   
caught sight of someone riding in its claws, and figured it was Trowa. She rushed over to Dei who was fixing the spear into  
the bow. "Stop!" Midii cried, pulling the bow upward. Dei released it, and the spear missed the dragon, but made it see   
where the weapon came from. "My God - run!" Dei screamed grabbing Midii's hand and dragging her away from the cottage.  
The dragon sent massive breaths of fire in every direction while chasing the two, making the trees burn rapidly. Burning   
embers fell from the foliage, blocking their way and giving enough time for the dragon to completely surround them with its   
tail and body. The dragon then released the person it was holding, and he came running to them. "Midii and - Dei?" he said,  
and Midii stood up, smiling at seeing her friend. "Aren't you surprised that Dei found me first?" she asked, and Trowa bit his  
lip. They all turned to him, who had flushed red. "Strange how people meet, eh? Many apologies for firing the spear. I was  
trying..." "To kill me," the dragon finished flatly. "It's always the same thing with every dragon slayer. Don't worry, I won't hurt   
you, just don't hurt me or my species ever again." At this, Dei relaxed, and invited them all to spend the night at his cottage.  
Trowa was awakened by a snort from Brigs, who was dreaming deeply. Trowa got up, and taking his blanket, went   
inside the cottage, because he didn't want to be awakened again by the dragon. Once inside, the archer laid his blanket next   
to Dei, who was also snoring away. Midii was on the floor far away from Dei, but she wasn't asleep. Instead, she was moving  
a few floorboards to see if there was anything underneath them. Trowa watched for several minutes, wondering what she was  
looking for. "Midii," he finally said, making the girl jump and drop a floorboard with a bang. The noise was big, but  
miraculously, it didn't wake Dei or the dragon outside. "Don't scare me like that again!" Midii hissed, and Trowa threw  
up his hands letting the peasant continue her work. It was only after several minutes when Trowa spoke up once again.   
"What exactly are you looking for?" Midii frowned, putting the floorboards back in place. "Remember I told you that Dei  
had the yellow gem? Well, I'm looking for it right now." Trowa pulled out the sack of gems, which were glowing in the bag.  
"Why don't we just let the gems tell us where it is? I'm sure it will work." So they brought out the gems, laying them on the  
ground while Trowa chanted a bit. The gems glowed furiously, sending off trails of light that combined together to form a   
yellow path. But once it did, the color dispersed, and the gems stopped glowing. "Why are they doing?" Midii asked her   
partner, who studied the gems for a while. "Something's blocking the yellow gem's power. It will react on its victim soon."  
Trowa proved correct, for he was its victim. Trowa disappeared from view, making Midii panic. She rushed the dragon   
and Dei, kicking them continuously until they woke up. Brigs, being annoyed and seeing it was dawn, got up and flew away.  
"So much for him helping us," Midii said, and turned to Dei who was rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" the ex-knight spat,   
looking at Midii lazily. "Where's the yellow gem?" she asked, not wanting him to get her mad. "It's mine, young damsel.   
I doubt I even want to give it to you," Dei answered, and rolled on his side. "But the gem reacted its power on Trowa,  
making him disappear!" At this Dei got up and looked around. "You shouldn't play with things you are not sure of!" he   
scolded, and taking out the yellow gem from his bosom, held it out. When it glowed, he said to Midii, "Don't worry. Trowa's  
okay, but he's invisible. We can only get to him through someone's dreams." "And I suspect that this is the gem's power?"   
Midii asked, hoping to learn more. "Oh sure. The power deals with contradicting the forces of imagination and dreams together  
to distract a person from the world. If you are just reacting to its power, you become part of someone's dream. If you find  
the gem, then you have the power to see the future and know what someone is thinking. I found the gem in the forest near the  
Moors' camp one day. I learned its chant from it projecting the words in front of me during its power, and I have learned  
to control it. If I'm not mistaken, this gem is the second strongest gem the wizard had created." Midii nodded, and said,  
"Well, since your gem has brought us misfortune..." "From your carelessness," Dei interrupted, and Midii shot him a look.   
"You will enter my dreams and get Trowa," the girl continued. Midii then lied down and fell asleep for she was tired of last  
night's work. Dei held out the gem above Midii, and said, "The power of the yellow gem, the power of light. Guard me  
through Lady Une's dreams, for my quest is my plight!" At this, the forces ignited, and the gem sucked Dei into Midii's dream.   
Dei arrived in the peasant's dream as a flaw. Trowa was standing alone in the foggy dream, watching and waiting  
as someone came into view. "Vercelin!" Dei said, taking a step back. Trowa suddenly took out a sword and charged at   
Vercelin, but the sorcerer fought back as he cast a spell on the archer. When Trowa was fully under the spell, Midii came  
from behind, striking Vercelin with the bag of gems. As he fell, Dei caught sight of another face - Cathrin. But the girl he   
saw was a mere ten years of age; the same age Triton had left Cathrin's Court. Dei suddenly realized he wasn't only witnessing  
Midii's dream, but Trowa's memories as well. He dropped the gem on purpose, which sent him falling back to the real world,  
and awaking Midii from her dream. "Did you find him?" she asked dreamily, her eyes half open. "Yes, but I will not retrieve  
him. You will," Dei said. Midii gave him a curious look that made Dei continue, "And in return I will give you the yellow gem."   
Midii pushed out her hands and took the gem from Dei. "It shall be done."  
Now at this time, Brigs had returned to his lodge, still tired and sleepy. He didn't know that people were below the cliffs,  
watching and waiting. Brigs then began to enter his cave, when there came a shower of spears and deathly weapons, making  
Brigs retreat into his cave. Before the dragonslayers could follow, Brigs blew out a current of fire, which mixed with the water  
and set off a loud of smoke that drowned out his image as he escaped through the back way of the cave.  
Midii was the fist to catch sight of the wounded dragon. "Dei, it's Brigs," she whispered to the ex-knight, and letting go  
of the gem, said in her loudest voice, "Brigs! Down here!" The dragon heard and dived, landing close to the cottage.   
Seeing the wounds of the dragon, Midii got some water and dressed his wounds. As she did so, Dei held the gem,   
watching the peasant work carefully. "Triton, I hope you know that we are risking our lives for you," he said, knowing  
that Trowa was certainly listening. When Midii was done, she came over to him, saying," Brigs is asleep, and he'll be  
sleeping for quite a bit. We might as well work through his dreams." She took the gem from Dei, and said, "Are you  
coming with me?" Making Dei snapped to the question. "Uh yeah sure. They both held the gem, and Dei chanted the same  
chant he said before. Immediately, yellow ties broke through, sucking them into Brigs's dream.  
Swirls of blue and shades of purple surrounded the ex-knight and peasant as they stepped through the fogged space. Seeing  
Trowa, Midii started to walk to him, but Dei held her back. "You don't want to assume in dreams, because if we end up   
dying in one, you will never return to the real world in true form." Midii frowned at this, but picked up her courage and walked  
to Trowa with Dei close behind. Right in front of Trowa was a withering body, possible dead. "It's the wizard," Dei told Midii,  
and she noticed that there were ten gems by his side. They suddenly lit, and were cast in different directions. One Trowa   
caught, the white gem, and seeing a map, took it before there was a loud, clashing from outside, making Trowa get up and   
leave. "Let's follow him, for this is surely a memory of Trowa's," Dei said, and Midii obeyed. Trowa suddenly turned, and   
Midii noticed another Midii enter the dream. "This is certainly Brigs dream, but the yellow gem is reacting upon his imagination.   
There are things here that could hurt us, so watch out." Brigs then appeared, and the clone of Midii and Trowa got on his back  
. They then took off, and Midii and Dei had to run to keep up. Next, they found themselves in an archers' pallet, arrows and   
bows being lifted. Midii caught sight of Trowa, who was practicing his aim and target. He suddenly turned to Dei and shot an  
arrow. Midii pulled him away, and they were suddenly standing in a shower of arrows and spears. "Get out of here!" Dei   
yelled, pushing Midii away, and running for his life. Midii kept looking over her shoulder to see if Dei was still in sight, and   
suddenly bumped into someone. She riveted her gaze and found herself staring at herself! The other Midii suddenly   
disappeared, and the background turned deep green like a jungle. Midii caught sight of Dei, and was just about to walk to   
him, when she heard her name being called. When she whirled around, she came face to face with another Dei, and another,  
and soon there were about ten Deis in all, screaming that they were the real Dei. Midii, though confused, threw the yellow  
gem to one Dei, and the body was suddenly sucked into the gem. With this, the other Deis were sucked in too, except one.  
"Dei! I hope I did what should have been done," Midii said, picking up the yellow gem and rushing to him. "Of course, and   
very wise as well," the ex-knight praised. "Now," Midii said, letting the gem glow, "to find Trowa."  
They didn't have to look far, because from behind, someone jumped on top of Midii making the gem fly out of her hands.  
As Midii struggled to get her attacker off her, Dei picked up the gem, saying, "Upon this gem, from this dream devour,   
show us the person that's within the yellow gem's power!" The attacker of Midii was her clone, and since Dei said these   
words, the clone disappeared into the gem, and Trowa suddenly appeared next to Midii. She helped the archer to his feet   
and Dei dropped the gem on purpose, sending the three back to Brigs's side. "I'm so glad I'm out of there," Midii said, holding  
her forehead. "You speak for all of us," Dei said, and gave the gem to Midii. As they said their good-byes, Dei vowed to help  
Brigs get better and find food. "Best wishes in seeking the gems," Dei said, and to Midii, "I will not let a soul hurt Brigs and I   
will always remind myself of the damsel who taught me to care and not to judge right away. "Midii blushed, and as she and   
Trowa started off into another clearing, he asked, "What exactly did you change in him?" "Oh, nothing, you wouldn't know,"   
Midii replied, and they continued the rest of the way in silence.  
Chapter Six: Carelessness of the Peasant  
It was a hazy day to be wandering. Midii knocked off the petals of a flower she had picked moments  
before, and said, "Trowa. I've been wondering." Trowa took out his map and said, "The next gem is..." "No,   
it's not that," Midii said, and Trowa put the map away. "Oh, so what is it?" "Well, do you ever miss being a prince?"  
Midii asked, and Trowa was silent for a while. "Not really. When you are well known, everyone expects you to be  
perfect. I can't live that way." There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "I-" Midii started, before a fluttering  
of wings and glitter littered the air. "Fairies!" Trowa stood upright, his eyes flying open. Midii smiled, noticing their childish  
features. "Hello, can you tell us where we are?" she asked them. "Dream Forest, miss. You must not drink the river water,  
for it is full of magic and can turn you into a frog, but go ahead and risk what you have, for it is worth going in and never  
coming out." The fairies then flew away, leaving a trail of pixie dust and glitter. "Well, we might as well go in," Midii said,  
but Trowa held her back. "I don't trust these woods, even if they do have gems. I don't think it's worth it." Midii dropped  
her jaw. "We didn't travel this far to wither back as cowards now! You can stay here, I'm going in," and with that, stepped  
over a log and entered the forest. Trowa rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed close behind.  
"Strange," Trowa said, observing the ground. Midii stopped walking, her eyes on her partner. "What is it?"   
"These tracks are of animals, but none that I know of. There can be a gem nearby." Midii gasped in excitement, for   
in the bushes, she saw something stir. "Could it be...?" Midii pulled apart the leaves and branches and saw... "Unicorns!"  
she said in amazement. Seeing the humans, the unicorns made a run for it, galloping away at a very fast speed. "Did you   
see them?" she asked, awed. "Yes, but what caught me was that they were colored other than white, meaning..." "A gem!"   
Midii said eagerly. "So how do we find them? They are much too fast for us to get our hands on," she continued. "Good point.  
But since we aren't fast, there must be some hoof-prints to take their place." Trowa studied the ground and found the trail,  
which they followed until they reached a river, where the trail disappeared, making the two wanderers lost in the forest which  
they knew nothing of.  
=========================  
Cathrin sat down to her usual cup of tea at precisely noon. While drinking the hot liquid, she stared off at a far corner,   
where the breeze was ruffling a curtain. But the breeze turned out to be Vercelin, who approached the princess rather   
uncomfortably. "We chased the Moors out, and we also came with a surprise. Your brother is alive. One soldier reported   
him denying his identity, and he escaped through a forest with a girl." Cathrin frowned, and after a few minutes, said, "Find him,  
I want him alive. If you do what he says, it will be much easier to coax him into coming." Vercelin frowned, but bowed and   
disappeared from the room, leaving a cloud of magic dust behind.  
========================  
Midii finally sat on the grass, frustrated in finding no trace of the unicorns' tracks. Trowa had made a fire and was  
watching the flames flicker in the wind. The sky was getting dark as Midii put her numb feet by the warm fire. "We can't go  
anywhere until morning, it's dangerous during night," Trowa said, dragging his eyes from the flames. "Telone always wanted   
to see this forest, but there were many cautions to be able by. So he ended up never seeing it, but intended anyone who was  
looking for the gems, go through it." Trowa stopped, and seeing Midii asleep, curled up and dozed off himself.  
Trowa woke at the crack of dawn, just as the smoke of the burnt fire rose. Trowa nudged Midii, who stirred   
peacefully but didn't get up. He was about to nudge her again, when he saw a bright green light peek from behind the bushes.   
He pulled the shrubbery back, and seeing the green unicorn, picked up his bow and arrow. He crouched under the bushes,   
and pulling back the arrow, shot the unicorn. Suddenly from behind, a stampeding of feet occurred, and Trowa turned to   
see the pink unicorn prance up, holding itself in the air as if threatening to trample him to the ground. Before it could come  
down though, Midii came from behind and knocked the unicorn to the ground away from Trowa with the sack of gems.   
Then the green unicorn jumped through the trees, startling the two wanderers. There was a great tangle of legs and screams,   
rampaging and running, yelling and jumbling. Finally, Midii and Trowa managed to get the unicorns on the ground.   
They lay there, half-beaten, but still breathing in the worst state anything could be in. Suddenly, the unicorns disappeared,  
meaning the power of the gems were concealing. Midii frowned and got up, her hands red with exit wounds.   
"All that work for nothing," she said, her mood cranky and flat. Trowa shook his head. "For now it is. We will eventually  
see them again, and when we do, it will be worth it." Then he started back into the forest for a second time, letting Midii   
follow him closely.  
Noon passed, and the whole forest was silent except for a few moans from a creature that occurred occasionally.  
The two wanderers had not spoken to each other for some time now, but they were focusing on one thing alone - finding   
the unicorns and getting the gems. Out of nowhere, a dash from something rustled the leaves of bushes and trees, and   
Trowa, with his swift eyes, took out his arrow and bow. He then shot the weapon, and it hit its target. A unicorn came   
into view, struggling to run despite its pain. Trowa rushed to its side, and chanting a few words, transformed it into the   
green gem. Midii rushed over to pick it up, making Trowa yell not to do so, but the warning came too late. The power   
of the green gem was already reacting on Midii, turning her into a unicorn and leaving her body to lie on the ground. "You  
weren't supposed to touch the green gem until it stops glowing, for it has the power to make you into any animal it wishes,"  
Trowa said, calming the beautiful unicorn as it pranced around him. "This is just great," the unicorn said, and seeing her   
motionless body, neighed mournfully. "The only gem that can change you back is the pink gem, but because the green and  
pink gem are crystallized together, the pink gem senses that we've already found its twin. Come," Trowa said, and sitting   
aloof the unicorn, made it run into the forsaken trees of Dream Forest.  
"Has anyone told you that you're really heavy?" the unicorn asked, after slowing down. Trowa held on to Midii's   
body, not intending to let it fall from his arms. "Even when they're animals, you'd think they'd shut up, but no," Trowa teased,  
and Midii stood on her hind legs, threatening to make Trowa fall off her back. She did this ineffectively, since Trowa was a  
skilled horseman from a young age. "Excuse you, but aren't you forgetting I'm holding your body?" Trowa asked, and the   
unicorn stopped standing. "How unpleasant; you try to make them pay and instead they beat you in your own game," she   
said, and continued to walk, when a twinkling of glitter came into view, and the same three fairies they had seen the day before,  
appeared. "Oh dear, look what the humans have gotten into," one fairy said, making the unicorn frown. "It's not a mistake,   
it was out of carelessness," Midii admitted, and the fairies giggled. "You are certainly bold to acknowledge your own mistakes,  
miss," another replied. "Very unusual," another said, and the others nodded. Trowa, trying to break the conversation, said,   
"Have you by any chance, seen a light pink unicorn around?" The fairies nodded. "On the river bank. Other unicorns are there,  
intending to do some sort of punishment. Better catch the show before it's finished," they said and were off once again.   
Trowa and the unicorn continued onward, seeking for the riverbank that the fairies were talking about.  
"Okay, that's it. Get off," the unicorn finally said, making Trowa jump off her back with Midii's body. "Be careful!"   
The unicorn stammered, and with a pressured look, headed past the roaring stream. But at the end was not of land, but of   
unicorns crowding around the water. Silence befell the crowd, and the unicorn and Trowa were met with evil stares. Suddenly,  
the crowd of unicorns came and pushed the unicorn from Trowa into the river, making her reach the end of the bank. She  
suddenly caught sight of the pink unicorn, which was also under the other unicorns watch. Suddenly, Midii in the unicorn's  
body understood what they were going to do: drown both the pink unicorn and her into the waterfall that ended in jagged  
rocks at the bottom. Was it out of jealousy? Or maybe discrimination? Whatever the reason was, it was too farfetched to   
think about. But before the unicorns could push either of them to their deaths, the pink unicorn began circling Midii, making   
the spell reverse on both of them. The pink unicorn turned into the pink gem, and Midii returned to her body, which Trowa had  
laid on the ground. Seeing no point of being there anymore, the unicorns left, and Midii could only watch as Trowa returned  
with the pink gem in his hands. "Another gem found. I told you it was worth it," he said, and Midii slapped him on the arm.   
"Spare me the thought. If we ever have to go through another experience like that again, you be its victim," she said, and   
Trowa smiled. "That is, if you don't become the victim first."  
  
Chapter Seven: The Island in the Sky   
There were many stories going around during the peasant's time, and one of the most famous tales was the Island in the Sky.  
It was the story of many mountains being moved into the atmosphere, forming an island floating weightlessly in the air. No   
one had ever heard anything more bizarre than that, but some people believed it.   
Now, Midii and Trowa had been traveling for another week or so, and they finally stumbled across a fork in the road.  
"Let's go right, the map says the red gem is hidden in there," Trowa said, after rolling the map up and putting it away. Midii  
frowned at the right side, seeing nothing but black darkness. "Come on Midii, we don't know what will happen if we don't go   
in," Trowa said, pulling her into the pathway leading right. The dirt road became narrower and narrower until there was no sign   
of the road at all. The wanderers suddenly caught sight of thousands of red eyes glowing behind the trees as they neared the   
end of the road. "Run!" Midii yelled, as thousands upon thousands of bats began to swoop down, screeching and grabbing at  
the wanderers. They were huge, black, and ugly - predators to the rest of the world. Suddenly, two giant bats grabbed at   
Midii, and they flew away, clinging to her. Trowa saw, but was unable to help her, for the bats were also attacking him. They   
then grabbed him, flying away as Trowa struggled in their huge claws. The sack of gems fell from his hands, and he could barely  
make out where they fell before he was taken up into the boundless sky.   
Before long, Midii and Trowa caught sight of something ahead of them, but clouds covered the image until the wanderers  
were close enough to see it. It was an island, floating weightless in the sky as if God put it there and forgot about it. Midii knew  
that they were in for trouble, for it isn't natural that an island can be just there in the sky. They neared it in a very short time,   
being yielded among the bats as they entered the fortress. The bats then released them from their claws and flew away, leaving  
the wanderers on the island that they knew nothing of. "Midii, I think this is the island that the townspeople were talking about,"  
Trowa whispered, eyeing the dark. Midii nodded, unexpectedly hearing a sound behind her. Suddenly, torches were lit, and   
something that sounded like a feast went on in the forest behind them. Peering through the trees, Midii and Trowa watched as  
short people, possibly gnomes or dwarves, began to dance around the fire, possibly doing a ceremonial performance. "What  
do you think they are trying to do?" Midii asked, and Trowa shrugged. Suddenly the party disappeared, and the wanderers  
were once again alone in the dark. "Now what?" Trowa managed, before he was met with a spear to his back. "Move and   
there will be no more of ye." Trowa waited for the right moment to turn and take the spear, which he did and pointed it to his  
attacker. It was a mere dwarf, who seemed helpless for he was alone. "What is your business here on the Island in the Sky?  
We dwarves just want peace," the dwarf said, fearlessly. "We had no business here on any circumstances. Huge bats came   
swooping down on us, taking and stranding us in the middle of this island," Trowa said, and the dwarf held up his hands.  
"Is that always the case you humans always come up with? You shall die tonight, once the other dwarves come..." At that,   
Midii turned around, and nudged Trowa. Standing around them were thousands of dwarves pointing arrows at the wanderers,  
threatening to pin their flesh to the ground. The travelers then surrendered, letting the dwarves take them to the gallows   
that were really tall trees with hanging rope. Without a minute to delay, the dwarves began working the rope around the  
prisoners' necks, fastening it to a point in which they would helplessly hang there without air. As the ropes were raised,   
punishment inflicted through the dwarves, watching the wanderers as they dangled their feet in the air, as if waiting to be   
executed. Before they could though, someone shouted, "Prince Triton Bloom! Is that Prince Bloom I see? Can this be true?"  
The dwarves stared at Trowa, who had flushed deep red from hearing his former name. Without letting the chance question   
slip away, Midii yelled, "Yes! Yes it is! I have brought him here to, um, help your kingdom from conflicts!" The dwarves began  
to whisper among themselves, and they finally set the humans down, encircling them and blocking out the option of letting   
them run away. "So the wise Prince Bloom has returned to help us fight these disastrous Bats, who have been bringing humans  
here to our land?" one dwarf asked, and Midii nodded. "Of course. They have sent us misfortune as well, since they brought us  
here. Thanks to Prince Bloom's planning, we escaped them, but we weren't aware of you dwarves." "Ah, then come with us to  
our castle, Prince Bloom. We will discuss this manner over there," another dwarf said, and the small but fearless dwarves led   
the two travelers out of the dark forest.  
"Well our story is this. The Bats have been bringing humans to our land from many months before. We could never see   
the Bats, but their victims are the ones we hang. Humans these days can be brutal," the head dwarf, who they called Dadlin,   
said. "Yes, and they've disturbed us as well," Trowa said, shooting Midii a smile. "How's 'bout this: you help us get rid of the   
Bats, and we promise you all jewels," Dadlin said, and Midii nodded. "Of course, we will gladly get this done." They then were  
released, and in the forest, Trowa scolded the peasant. "Exactly what were you trying to get at? We have no gems, no power,  
no chance of living through this!" Midii bit back her insults at him, and calmly said, "Well, think about it. We should prove   
ourselves worth wanderers without the help of the gems, since it is not our effort that we receive these gems. And the reward   
just might be the red gem," Midii added, making Trowa ponder a bit. "Let's hear your plan," he finally said, and Midii smiled.   
"The whole reason of this is to get the Bats away from the island." "And how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Trowa   
asked, frowning. "Simple. Think of a sonic boom," Midii said, and Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," he said, and Midii  
continued to explain what she had in her mind.   
When she was done, Trowa was already set to work her plan. "It seems risky, but there is always the possibility of it working,"  
he finally concluded, and disappeared into the forest to get as many cannons as he could get from the dwarves. When he put   
twelve cannons in a circle, Midii lit them all, and they all went off at the same time, making the air shake with vibrations. "Any   
moment now," Midii whispered, and just as she expected, the Bats appeared, dragging behind them the sack of gems that   
Trowa had dropped. Then Midii started shooting cannonballs at the Bats as they reared the island. Some Bats who made it  
into the island territory started to retreat, but Midii and Trowa jumped on them, not permitting them to do so. When most of   
them were cleared, Trowa took up the sack of gems that the Bats had dropped, and hurled them into the air. They then formed  
a rainbow of color, blinding the remaining Bats, and killing them within miles of the twisted colors since they fell from a great   
distance to the earth. When the rainbow dispersed, Trowa gathered the gems and made a fire to cremate the bodies of the Bats  
in which they could find. When the island was clear of the troublesome Bats, Midii and Trowa went to the dwarves' castle to  
collect their reward.  
But when they reached the castle, Dadlin acted as if they did nothing to help the dwarves. "You call yourselves saviors?   
I laugh at your names! You did nothing to help our castle, and to expect a part of our treasure in return! We should have   
hanged you when we had the chance." They were then pushed out on the castle's courtyard, and the doors were shut in their  
faces. Midii turned red with anger while Trowa remained silent as he always was. "They are hiding their treasure from us, but  
that doesn't mean we can't raid it," Trowa said, and lifting the purple gem, transformed Midii and himself into invisible forces   
who entered the castle without letting the dwarves know of such a thing. As they explored the walls and rooms, they learned   
that the dwarves were rich with all kinds of gold and gems that anyone could dream of. This angered Trowa, and when a dwarf  
entered, he'd take a bit of gold coins from a nearby mound and throw it at their puny heads. Finally, Trowa and Midii entered  
Dadlin's room, which was enormous with rolling marble and pearls. "Look over there," Midii whispered, and they both stared   
as Dadlin sat in the corner, watching something glow in front of him. "The red gem!" Trowa whispered, but he had to bite his   
tongue when Dadlin said, "I know you two are in here, and I know what you came for." Midii gasped quietly while Trowa   
frowned. How could he have known? "The red gem can grant wishes, you know, and I wish you to be gone from..."   
Before Dadlin could finish, Trowa tackled him, and Dadlin looked foolish trying to tear away the invisible force that held him   
to the ground. "Grab the gem!" Trowa yelled, keeping his hand over Dadlin's mouth, but the dwarf cried, "I wish Midii would   
turn into stone!" And she did. Trowa then picked up the dwarf and held him outside the window, which was above the ground  
three stories. "Take the wish back, you fiend, or perish!" Trowa said, holding the dwarf over the windowsill. Reluctantly, the   
dwarf called, "I wish that Midii would not be stone anymore!" and she weren't. She then took hold of the red gem, which shone  
through her fingers. Circling her neck, the red gem necklace was placed, and Midii cried, "I wish that Trowa and I are once   
again in France, where we will never see these horrible dwarves again!" And as fast as an eye could blink, the peasant and  
archer were once again on the grounds of Cathrin, where they put the red gem to rest in Trowa's pouch. "I dare say, Miss Une,  
you are one remarkable girl with little experience you have," Trowa said, and they started to walk deeper on the fiefs belonging  
to the feudal nobles of Cathrin's Court.  
  
Chapter Eight: Trouble in the Castle  
It was mid-April when the peasant and archer had reached the village. The small town was buzzing in its usual mode:   
working people everywhere and market-goers crowding the dense streets. "It's been a long time since I've seen a town,"   
Midii said, observing the goods that the people were selling. Trowa nodded, staring straight ahead. He seemed his usual   
cold and inner self, but there was something different about the way he was taking things, almost carefree, and it scared Midii.  
But she denied this feeling and avoided making eye contact with her partner, who never met her eyes either. After a while,   
they came to the bridge that led to Cathrin's castle, which was sitting on top of the hills that overlooked the town. At the sight  
of his former home, Trowa frowned, and was about to turn away, when he saw something blink out of the corner of his eye.  
"Did you-?" he asked, looking around, while skimming the water that circled around the castle. "What? Another gem?" Midii   
asked, pulling out the map from Trowa's sack. "I think so, it was of a glittering black light..." Midii glanced sideways at her   
partner. "Well, the last gem is the black gem, but it is the gem that seems to not be on the map. Maybe somebody's already   
found it," she said, handing the map to Trowa. The color had drained from his face, making Midii understand that this wasn't  
a very good situation. "There's only one way to find out," Trowa finally said, and dusted off the dirt on his vest and blue   
sleeves. He then crossed the bridge and knocked on the big, oak door, where he was met with a guard and told to wait while  
the watchman went to go tell Cathrin.  
Cathrin stood up after hearing her name being called. "Yes?" she said, opening the door and seeing a guard, flung  
it open. "Is something wrong?" she continued, raising her voice a little. "No, miss. There is someone here that claims to be   
Triton..." At the sound of his name, Cathrin raced to the door, only to be beaten there by Vercelin. "No, Cathrin, there   
must be a mistake," he cried, but another voice joined in before the sorcerer could say another word. "Cathrin! Can't even   
open the door to your brother!" The princess looked over Vercelin's shoulder and her face broke into a wide grin. She then  
slipped away from Vercelin's grasp and embraced Trowa. "Don't crush me, Cathrin, I've only been away for..." "So long! I  
thought you were dead!" Trowa cocked an eyebrow at Vercelin, who disappeared into the shadows. "Well, you know how  
I love to surprise you," he said, and broke away from Cathrin's hold around him to open the door, which he held open for  
Midii. Cathrin's faced grew curious as she observed the girl that entered the castle with Trowa's permit. "Cathrin, this is Midii  
Une. She's my partner from the start of my expedition from Champagne, and I obviously only want you and your courtiers to   
be especially kind to her," Trowa introduced, and Cathrin smiled. "I'll show you your room. You two must tell me about your  
adventures, for I'm sure you've had many from your time away from home," she said, pulling them upstairs.  
Vercelin watched as they walked up the stairs while disappearing into his secret lair underneath the castle. It was dark  
and gloomy, but that was the way Vercelin liked to live. He pulled out the potion Ore had made many weeks before; the time  
giving it enough time to form into the formula it was supposed to. Mixing it into roses, he packed them into a small basket in   
which he planned to give later. Right now, he needed to get Trowa out of the castle, for he surely was going to find out what   
the sorcerer was up to, which made Vercelin really nervous. The young prince had returned, not to restore his name, but to get  
rid of the sorcerer who in turn wanted the prince dead. The potion was supposed to knock its victim out for years until the   
seal was broken, making it perfect for Trowa. Remedies weren't known back then, so it was useless to find something to   
break the seal. Taking chances were risky, and Vercelin wasn't about to perform anything like that. At least, not for now.  
"...And can you believe we ran into Dei Gratica with the Moors?" Trowa said, biting into a crumpet that tasted sour  
with the tea that Cathrin served. They were on the courtyard, talking about the adventures they had gone through to end up   
at Cathrin castle. Midii was upstairs, possibly sleeping off the many restless nights she had been walking around with Trowa in  
the past couple of months. "Trowa," Cathrin said, putting down her teacup and looking at her brother in the eye, "who is that  
girl? Sure you said she was your partner, but it seems she is a little more than what you tell me." Trowa almost spat out his tea.  
"What ideas are spreading inside your mind? Midii is just a mere girl in my life, don't make it too personal," he replied,  
coughing a bit to calm himself. "Is that so? It seems a little more deeper than you say," Cathrin said, and Trowa threw his   
crumpet at her. "Please Cathrin! Think about what you are saying to me! I'm just glad she's not here to hear this," he said  
loudly, and Cathrin burst out laughing. "Really? Isn't that her sitting on that window sill?" Trowa turned, and sure enough  
saw Midii, her head turned slightly at a comfortable position while watching the siblings with satisfaction. "This is just great,  
Cathrin, just great," Trowa said, and Cathrin continued to laugh while sipping her tea.   
Midii pulled herself back inside, brushing her hair with the small comb she found on her dresser. She had dressed into   
a comfortable fabric after washing in cold water, and had heard voices outside. Seeing the two siblings together, thoughts of  
what it would be like having her two brothers back rushed through her head. They were interrupted when suddenly a noise   
from the other side of her door. She peeped through the small door opening just in time to get a glimpse of someone sneaking   
something into a bedroom next to hers. When the coast was clear, she crept into that room to see roses stacked on the dresser  
next to the bed, with a note that said, "Welcome back." She was about to pick up a rose to smell when she felt something  
strike her head, making her fall unconscious to the ground. "Little girls shouldn't play with dangerous things," someone said  
and dragged her body into her own room, locking the girl in the small trunk at the foot of her bed without anyone noticing.  
Cathrin and Trowa retreated into the castle after their little conversation outside. "Oh, don't forget to tell Midii that   
there will be a special dinner tonight," Cathrin said, and Trowa nodded, going into Midii's room, only to return outside with   
a look of confusion. "Where's Midii? She appears to be missing, for she's not in her room," Trowa said, and Cathrin shrugged  
her shoulders. "Maybe she went out or explored the castle. We'll wait until she comes back," Cathrin said, and Trowa bit his  
lip. "I hope you're right, because if she's lost..." Cathrin shook her head, and continued on into her room. After twenty   
minutes, Trowa opened the door to the study, where he was surprised to see Vercelin already there. "Ah, Triton, I knew  
you would be here sometime today," Vercelin said, pushing back a book into the space it took up. There was silence before  
Trowa asked, "The girl that was with me - did you see her by any chance?" Vercelin shook his head as his read a bit from a  
book he had just opened. "I'm sure the girl is just in a tight spot right now. She'll be fine when you find her," he said, and closed  
the book with a bang. "Well, I better be off, see you later Triton," he continued, and left the study with the book in his hands.  
Trowa looked after him with a quizzical look, but left shortly after, not intending that Midii would be here anyway.   
As night drew on, there was still no sign of Midii, making Trowa worry. "Something's happened to her," he said, to his   
sister, who was pinning up her hair. "What makes you so sure?" she asked, putting down a clip. "What else? She would never  
leave that long, and if she did, I would have known about it," Trowa said, but Cathrin just shook her head. "God Triton, you're  
too..." "Shh. do you hear that?" Trowa interrupted, as the silence flooded the room. "It sounds like someone is calling for help,"  
he sustained, and drawing open the curtain that led to the balcony, entered the hall that led to all the bedrooms. Cathrin  
followed soon after, curious of what her brother was hearing. He then entered Midii's room, and pulling open the dresser's   
drawers, began to look all over the area. "Trowa, Midii's not in here, you and I know that!" Cathrin said, but Trowa persisted  
on. He finally came to the trunk, which was the last place he expected to find her. As he flung open the lid, he and Cathrin   
gasped as Midii's head came out, her cheeks turning blue from lack of oxygen. Trowa then pulled her out, and Cathrin flung   
cold water unto the peasant's face as she continued to take in large breaths of air. "Not here, eh?" Trowa asked his sister,   
feeling Midii's body weaken in his arms. He then raised her head while carrying her unto her bed, laying and covering the girl   
with a blanket. "Trowa," she said weakly, but Trowa shushed her softly. "Rest, tell me what you can remember later," he said,  
and smoothed out the pillow before leaving the girl alone in her room. Trowa then said he would stay outside Midii's door   
until he knew she was safe. The night continued to bleak out the sunset, and soon all was dark and peaceful once again; at   
least, for the hour.  
Vercelin frowned as his crystal ball showed the image of the sleeping peasant and Trowa just outside her door.  
"At least I know that if I get rid of the peasant, I can get rid of Triton," he said, after grabbing the book he had taken   
from the study. Turning it a specific page, Vercelin read out loud a chant that drove out black shadows from his crystal ball.  
"Shadows of the evil force, you know what I want: kill the girl and get the prince out. I'll take care of the princess myself,"  
he said, and watched as the demons left through the window. He knew that he only had a short amount of time before Cathrin  
became queen, so he would have to watch the prince and peasant intensively. Too bad they didn't have the black gem, he   
thought, looking over his shoulder at the brilliant gem sitting on a table. If they found the gem, then Vercelin would lose his   
magic, for the gem was secretly making the sorcerer stronger with its power and magic. At that moment, Ore walked in, and   
Vercelin had to close the door to keep him from seeing what he was hiding. Chances were the wanderers were going to find  
out what was happening, so Vercelin had to be very careful, knowing he was risking his own reputation and possibly even his   
life.  
Midii was in her room, the red of her cheeks blushing as she slept. The window latch suddenly lifted, and the wind  
blew in, making Midii swiftly get up and close it. But before she could return to her bed, something like a wall blocked her  
path. She tried moving away, but it boxed her in, making the peasant trapped. Before she could call for help, something  
picked her up by the throat and threw her across the room, making her bang against the far wall. She laid there, trying to   
regain strength, but was met with another force that picked her up as well and threw he unto the bed, making her hit the head  
rest and immediately cutting her arm. She twisted back in pain, unable to scream. She could only watch as something was  
lifted into the air and thrown towards her. She was then knocked off the bed, her whole left side paralyzed with pain. A new   
wound opened, making her howl from her injury. Another force shut her up as it hit her against the vanity, breaking the glass   
that shattered and fell upon her already limp body. Cuts raced up and down her torso, and she crusted her eyes as she saw the  
blood run down her arms and sides. Finally, she collapsed feeling her body float weightlessly in the air. With a final scream,  
she was thrown unto the floor, and the forces left the room for her to die alone.   
Trowa got up from his bed, unable to sleep from all the commotion coming from next door. He went out and opened   
the door to Midii's room, taking a look around. Horror painted his face as he saw Midii on the floor bruised and battered,   
cut and bleeding helplessly. He rushed to her side, feeling the warm blood brush his skin. "Don't worry, I'm here," he whispered  
softly, raising her into his arms and putting her on the bed. After getting Cathrin, three maids were rushed into the room to   
dress the peasant's wounds. Trowa forced himself not to watch, for it was terrible seeing the cruel beating marks this girl took.  
He walked out of the room, and was confronted with Vercelin himself. "What are you doing here?" Trowa asked roughly,   
his eyes narrowing. "Why else? I'm just here to do my job," he said and walked into Midii's room. Curious, Trowa followed,  
watching as Vercelin said a spell to heal her wounds and take the pain away. But instead of doing so, Midii just moaned  
louder, painful tears sweeping her face. Standing it no longer, Trowa pushed Vercelin away, making the spell break, and  
rushed to Midii. "You fiend! What are you trying to do; you are hurting her even more!" "I am not, you stupid prince, I am  
trying to help her heal." "Lies! You were burning her!" Trowa yelled after glimpsing at new wounds that covered the peasant's   
skin. At this, the sorcerer drew back as everyone in the room looked at him. "Guards! Seize the sorcerer!" Trowa yelled, and   
two guards dressed in navy blue entered and grabbed the sorcerer's arms. "This isn't the last of me! I'll be back, and when I do,  
you'll all perish!" the sorcerer yelled, and disappeared from view. Cathrin, who was speechless, looked from Trowa to Midii in  
amazement. "I don't believe this," she muttered, and walked out of the room. Trowa stayed by Midii's side the rest of the night   
until the sun rose behind the rolling hills.  
  
Chapter Nine: After All   
It was obvious they were all due for trouble now, since Vercelin was known to be evil when he was mad. Trowa didn't  
worry much about this, since he knew that Vercelin was afraid of him. Now, just three weeks later after the travelers' arrival  
at the castle, the coronation of Cathrin was about to take place, so the castle was renovated for a touch of bliss. Midii, who  
was healed from all her wounds, sat on the grass that was sweet with sunrays and late spring air. May was certainly blooming,  
but when it suddenly rained on the day of Cathrin's coronation, everyone was just about doubtful, as was when Vercelin came  
into Cathrin's court. "Triton, I think you should wear the indigo cape instead of that ugly brown one," Cathrin suggested, after  
doing her hair for the fourth time that day. "Fine, I'll wear anything, just as long as I wear something," he replied, throwing the  
brown cape in for the indigo one. "Come, we are supposed to meet Midii at the stairs at this time," Cathrin said, fastening   
Trowa's clip around his neck and tugged him out of the room. They then climbed down the staircase to meet Midii, who was  
dressed in a flowing pink dress. The prince then placed her hand in his, and they strolled into the great hall where everyone  
was seated. The pope and King Martel was seated on the two highest chairs, overlooking the council as Midii and Trowa  
sat away from them by the windows. Cathrin sat before the King and pope, and the coronation was about to begin when all   
the lights flickered off and the only thing lighting the room was large bolts of lightning shining through the windows. Then,   
a cloud of magic dust appeared, and out stepped a shaky figure that made everyone gasp. "Vercelin!" Cathrin hissed, standing  
up and backing away. "I told you I would be back, so don't be so surprised," he said, picking up two ropes with his magic and  
tying them around the pope and King Martel, making them helpless. "Don't even try to help them," Vercelin said, making the  
people around scamper and escape through the back door. Cathrin stood by herself, hopeless to the crowd. Trowa charged  
towards the evil sorcerer, who flung him back with a wave from his hand. Midii tried afterwards, but she too was thrown to   
the floor. Then, the sorcerer said a spell, and the two wanderers were flung far into the mountains, leaving the sorcerer to do  
away with the princess.  
Dei took a step back as he heard the sound of cracking branches and twigs. He leapt to his feet, trying to find what had  
fallen into the forest. As he neared the spot, he jumped back in surprise. "Trowa! Midii! What a surprise!" he said, helping   
them up. "What are you two doing back in Dragon Mountains?" Trowa dusted off the dirt on his cloak and looked at the   
ex-knight. "Vercelin threw us out of the castle - literally." Dei looked at them in shock. "Vercelin?! What's he doing back at the  
castle?" "Well, he came as a surprise," Midii said, and pouted. "I have a feeling that Vercelin's cooking up a plan which will  
get him to be in charge of all of Europe," Trowa said, and suddenly they all heard someone rustle the trees from behind. "Is  
that his plan?" Midii asked as a goblin appeared from the forest. "Run!" Dei yelled, grabbing them both and running away.   
Goblins are very swift despite their size, so before they could go anywhere out of a mile, the goblin had grabbed them all and  
was holding them tight to his chest. "Stupid humans thinking they can get away," the goblin muttered and brought them to   
his camp. As they neared the site, Trowa kicked the goblin, making the humans fall out of his reach. In anger, he snatched   
Dei and Trowa, missing Midii because she was too quick to get. "Forget the girl," Trowa, yelled, and kicked the goblin again,   
which made him angrier. The goblin then took them to a pit and lit a fire. Trowa and Dei were tied to a tree as the goblin waited  
to heat the pit thoroughly. Midii, not eventually thinking, threw a rock at the goblin's head, and it hit its target but that didn't  
knock him out. He simply turned around and reached for Midii, who ran away. The goblin chased her into the forest, and   
while they were gone, Trowa and Dei slipped out of the ropes that tied them together. When the goblin returned with Midii   
in his hands, he was outraged to find Dei and Trowa gone. Suddenly from the sky, a dragon appeared, opening its mouth   
and breathing out fire that burned the whole camp. The goblin ran and Midii managed to wiggle from his grasp to escape and  
land on the ground. There she met Trowa and Dei, who called the dragon down to meet with them. "Good thing I was in   
the area; you could have been dinner for that goblin," Brigs said once he was down, and Midii nodded. "I got an idea like that,  
and thanks for saving me," she said, before Trowa told them, "We should head back to the castle, Cathrin is in great danger  
there." And she was.  
Back at the castle, Cathrin was refusing to give up the gems that Trowa had told her about, even if the sorcerer was  
pointing a sword at her. "Please don't make me ask you again - where are the gems?" Vercelin, asked. Cathrin refused to say   
a word, making Vercelin say, "Fine. Ore," and the miniature goblin hobbled in with a potion bottle. "The potion I hold is of  
forever to be sleeping, and nothing will ever wake the person from his dreams. This will be put on the pope if you don't tell   
me now," Vercelin said, and Cathrin bit her lip. "The gems..." she said, but was interrupted by a loud crashing that resulted in  
the doors flying wide open. "You're not going to win that easily!" Trowa said, and he charged at the sorcerer with his bow  
and arrow, but missed once again, since Vercelin moved away. Dei and Midii followed, but were drawn back by a huge,   
long snake that coiled around them. Trowa tried again to stab the evil sorcerer, but was hit in the back with the sorcerer's long   
sword. Trowa then managed to kick the bottle out of the sorcerer's hands, making it shatter all over the floor. "No!" Vercelin  
cried, and raised his blade to strike at Trowa. "You will pay for this," the sorcerer said, and started to say a spell that he had  
memorized long ago. Instantly, Trowa was hypnotized, and he stood his ground with a bow and arrow in his hand. Lifting it,   
he shot an arrow that just missed Cathrin's head. Midii, sensing trouble, pulled at the snake's head that made it loosen its hold,  
making it easier to yank herself free. While Dei stopped Trowa, Midii broke the necklace from her neck and flung it at the   
sorcerer, who in turn was struck in shock. After a bit of struggling, the necklaces turned into the gems, gleaming and shining.   
Dei then grabbed the necklace from Trowa and threw it to Midii, who in turn put them around Vercelin. As the sorcerer bent  
over in shock, the gems shone their power, which started melting the wizard, since he was using the black gem to make  
himself more powerful. All at once, he was sucked into the gems, and the gems dispersed, turning back into the necklaces  
they once were. The castle was once again restored to a normal mode, and once the pope and King Martel were free from  
the ropes around them, they crowned Cathrin as queen and Trowa as Duke.   
In the courtyard, Midii and Trowa said good-bye to Brigs and Dei, who turned down the offer to be a knight again.  
"I am much too happy to lose a friend and become what I had been again. Thank you anyway," Dei said, and left on Brigs's  
back. As they turned back, Midii cleared her throat and said, "Then I guess I should be going too." Trowa's glee left him, and  
he turned to Midii wearing a stoned face. "Why? Nobody said you should," he said, and Midii looked away. "You are   
forgetting I am a peasant. Please don't tell me I'm worth being a maiden, because I'm not. I'm much too of an wanderer to   
be cooped inside of a castle, and I'm sorry to disappoint you if you wanted me to stay." At this Trowa turned away, not   
knowing what to tell the girl. "Maybe," he said, taking her hands in his, "It is best that you should stay a peasant." Midii's  
face fell as he said these words, but the duke silently raised the peasant's chin to look at him in the eyes. "But being a  
peasant doesn't mean you should be alone."   
In the banquet hall, Cathrin was sitting at the far end of the table laughing over something, when she caught sight of Trowa   
and Midii coming towards her. "What is it?" she asked pleasantly, and Trowa paused before saying, "I am giving up my   
position as Duke." Everyone stopped chatting and asked why. "Well, I've come to realize that I cannot give up the one that   
I love for this life of luxury and royalty. I love you Cathrin, but my heart just cannot stay here, where I do not really belong.  
After all this time, I've thought I knew what I wanted, but I guess I was wrong, so," he said, turning to Midii,   
"this is my decision, and I will stay with it and never regret it. I choose to stay as a wanderer; a peasant, for Midii might think  
she is one, but I will prove that she will never be in my heart, but a princess for that matter." With tears, Cathrin nodded  
them off, and Midii, who could never be proper, kissed Trowa in a romantic way, as you might say. So it was that the   
once Prince Triton Bloom stayed Trowa Barton, marrying the peasant, Midii Une and together sharing a simpleton life.   
You could say that this trip would have never been worth traveling for, but if it had never been made, then Midii would have  
never found love to be sought after and cared by. So you might say that Trowa and Midii lived happily ever after all, for it  
turned out to be a quest for finding love in the terms of finding the gems.  
  



End file.
